


Gay Teachings

by Tonxi



Series: Sanvers Is Endgame - Series [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Baby Gay, Baby Gay Alex, Banter, Body Insecurities, Celebrity Crush, Consent, Dancing, F/F, First Time, Flirting, Fluff, Flustered Alex Danvers, Hot, Hot Chocolate, Insecurities, Jealousy, Kissing, Latin music, Multiple Orgasms, New Year's Eve, New Years, Pillow Talk, Sanvers - Freeform, Sex, Sex Talk, Smut, Undercover, bad memories, being turned on, consent is important, fireplace, gay education, gay teachings, healthy relationship, lap dance, lesbian bed death, lesbian books, lesbian movies, lesbian stereotypes, lesbian tv shows, society & stereotypes, thursday morning knife practice, winter action, winter fluff, winter mood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-02-13 03:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 25,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12975387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonxi/pseuds/Tonxi
Summary: This is a collections of oneshots with scenes from Maggie’s "gay education" for Alex.





	1. Objectifying Women

**Author's Note:**

> They’re not in a chronological order. If you have anything you’d like to read / you’d like me to write, let me know :)

 “You ready, Danvers?”

Alex jumped and nearly fell off her lab chair.

“Is it 6 already?”, she asked, turning towards Maggie, who was standing in the door with a bag over her right shoulder, smiling at her. Alex had been so immersed in her work that she had totally forgotten the time – again.

“Good thing the pool is here or I would be seriously worried or offended right now that you didn’t turn up”, Maggie replied, but her voice was light and teasing. She walked over towards Alex, putting her bag down next to a table on the way.

“Maggie, I’m so sorry…”, Alex began, but Maggie held up her hands to stop the rambling speech Alex was clearly about to give.

“It’s alright, Alex, really”, she assured her. “At least, now I finally get to see you in your glasses.”

Maggie grinned widely while Alex hurriedly pulled them down and put them on the table, eying her girlfriend nervously. She hadn’t intended to let Maggie see her in those, at least not for now.

“Relax, Alex”, Maggie chuckled, seeing the slightly panicked reaction. She put her hands onto Alex’s shoulders to calm her down, smiling at her reassuringly. “You look pretty hot in them, actually…”

Alex’s eyes went wide in surprise. She certainly hadn’t expected that comment.

“I do?”, she asked, fidgeting with her sleeves shortly, before placing her hands on Maggie’s hips to steady herself while Maggie moved in closer. Fortunately, they were alone in the lab, but Alex wondered if it was such a good idea to be this close to Maggie at work. Her thoughts sort of slipped away when she felt Maggie’s breath on her lips. She had crossed her hands behind Alex’s neck now, but didn’t pull her in for a kiss. Either she wanted to leave that decision to Alex or she was just teasing her. Probably both. Alex’s breath hitched when Maggie’s gaze so clearly flickered down to her lips for a few seconds. Feeling slightly uncomfortable about the whole work setting – there was still the possibility that someone would walk in any minute now – Alex stammered: “So, uhm, are you… are you ready for your swimming lessons?”

Maggie laughed at that and pulled back slightly, still not releasing Alex fully though.

“It’s not like I can’t swim, Danvers”, she said and Alex rolled her eyes, pushing herself up from her lab chair.

“I know that”, she chastised Maggie, squeezing the skin on her girlfriend’s hips, where her hands were still resting. This made Maggie squeal and she pulled away, laughing.

“Okay, this is a sound I’ve never heard from you”, Alex stated, grinning. “Doesn’t really fit the whole badass image, does it?”

Maggie raised her eyebrows at that and came closer again to whisper into Alex’s ear: “Oh, I also know a few sounds that no one would expect Alex Danvers to make…”

Alex gulped. She thought she knew what Maggie was getting at. When Maggie moved backwards towards her bag with that smug grin on her face, Alex was sure what she had meant.

“So, show me that cool pool of your high-tech headquarters here”, Maggie said, gripping her bag and looking at Alex expectantly.

“Right, swimming”, Alex replied, shaking herself out of a haze caused through vivid memories of last night. A night she had spent at Maggie’s place.

“Follow me, Sawyer”, Alex added, her voice steadier now, striding past her girlfriend confidently.

“Alex”, Maggie stated, not moving.

“What?”, Alex wanted to know, turning back to look at her.

“Your glasses…”, Maggie explained, pointing a finger at them still lying on the lab table.

“Ah, right…”, Alex said, jogging back to get them before walking out of the door quickly, Maggie on her heels now.

“I really don’t want you to lose them, you know”, Maggie went on, catching up and walking next to her through the DEO corridors. “I think we might be able to put them to good use.”

Maggie knew she was pushing it a bit with Alex, but she liked that she still could get her flustered like that. And she really hoped that she might wear them at home sometime…

They made a quick detour to the official locker room so that Alex could go get her stuff and then walked down a floor where the DEO pool was situated next to the fitness area. It was used for official training purposes a few times a week and agents and other staff were allowed to come there whenever they wanted. It was a small indoor pool, the only three lanes only half as long as the Olympian standard, but it served the purpose of swimming laps alright.

Alex and Maggie walked past it to get into the women’s changing rooms where they threw down their stuff. Alex asked about Maggie’s day while they were getting rid of their clothes to pull on their swim suits. Maggie told her about the stake-out heavy day without any new leads on the case.

“I’m actually pretty stiff from sitting around that much”, Maggie concluded her story. “I’m looking forward to finally moving, even if I have to take orders from you…”

She grinned at Alex teasingly. Maggie had found out that Alex had been giving swimming lessons to younger students during college years. It made sense that Alex was a great swimmer, with her surfing history and all. So, Maggie had told her that she had never learned to crawl properly and as she was living close to the ocean now (it’s not like there was a lot of water around in Nebraska), she really needed to up her game. Alex had agreed on teaching her better techniques and had invited her to the DEO pool for this evening.

“Is there really a chance you even take my orders this time?”, Alex teased back, fishing around in her bag for her towel, finally throwing it over her shoulder and hanging her goggles around her wrist.

“Maybe”, Maggie grinned back, making her way into the room where the indoor pool was situated. Alex followed close behind and couldn’t help but let her eyes rake up and down all over Maggie’s body. She had that perfect ass with these trained legs and the toned muscles on her back were flexing while walking. When Maggie turned, Alex snapped her eyes back up to her face, but it was a bit too late. Maggie had caught her staring.

“Like what you see, Danvers?”, she asked teasingly, making her way back towards Alex who was rooted to the spot a few feet away.

“Sorry...”, Alex murmured, looking away awkwardly.

“That’s okay”, Maggie said, smiling at her. Alex looked doubtful and still couldn’t quite meet her eyes.

“Everything okay?”, Maggie asked, a bit concerned now.

“Yeah, I just…”, Alex stammered. “I don’t want to objectify you, but it’s really hard not to look.”

 “Al, I’m your girlfriend and I give you every permission to look at me whenever and however long you like”, she tried to assure her, smiling knowingly. “I actually enjoy it when you do that.”

“Okay…”, Alex offered weakly.

Maggie, feeling that something still wasn’t right, asked her: “Something’s still on your mind, spit it out, Danvers.”

Alex fidgeted with her hands as the sleeves she usually used for that weren’t present.

“It’s just that… I always hated that about men”, Alex tried to explain. “And I still do, I hate it how they talk about us and objectify us and… I don’t want to be like that. But sometimes it’s just hard to keep my thoughts in check.”

Maggie now finally understood what seemed to be the problem. She took Alex’s hands into hers and tried to catch Alex’s gaze with hers. When Alex’s eyes finally settled on hers, she said: “Alex, we’re human and a part of that is that most of us are sexual beings. This gets particularly overwhelming in the beginning, when everything is just new and great and you’re allowed to enjoy all the effects that sexy women have on your body.”

Alex pulled a face, so Maggie quickly continued: “It’s not okay for men to objectify women and it’s not okay for women to do that either. But I think there is a big difference between what’s happening inside your head and what you actually say or act on. Everybody has to decide that for themselves, but I think that it’s okay to think things as long as you don’t make the other person uncomfortable. That can mean that you don’t talk to them like the men you probably described earlier, you certainly don’t touch them without consent, maybe you have to be careful not to look too bluntly in order to keep them comfortable. This is all about setting, how the other person reacts and reading the situation you’re in right.”

“I guess that makes sense…”, Alex murmured, apparently thinking hard. Maggie lightly squeezed her hands in affirmation.

“Alex, I know you”, Maggie added for good measure. “You’re a very respectful person – well maybe not with death threats or with yourself and we can work on that – but I know you would never do something like that if you knew it made the other person uncomfortable.”

“Of course I wouldn’t”, Alex said, looking nearly outraged at the thought. “I know exactly how that feels and that’s why I don’t want to be like that.”

“And that’s why you’re not like that”, Maggie tried to ease her. “Alex, the fact that you worry about that so much is the proof for that, okay?”

Alex finally seemed to settle somewhat and nodded nearly undetectably.

“Can... can I ask you something?”, Alex said after a short pause.

“Sure”, Maggie replied, smiling at her girlfriend in an encouraging sort of way.

“Is that the reason that consent seems to be so much more important to lesbians?”, Alex wanted to know, looking at Maggie questioningly.

“Well, I don’t know if there’s any scientific proof that the topic comes up more often in lesbian relationships or… whatevers but I can imagine that it could be a reason. I think if people have experienced harassment themselves, they try harder to make sure that everything is consensual. I for one think that it’s one of the most important things in relationships and in every human interaction really.”

“Yeah, I noticed that”, Alex answered, smiling at Maggie warmly now. “I can still remember how confused I sometimes was or still am about that, but I think I’m learning that it’s still important to ask even if you think you are sure.”

“You always were a quick study”, Maggie said, adding a smirk to that which made Alex blush slightly as their first time(s) came to mind.

“Let’s see how much of a quick study you are now”, Alex commented, a grin finally spreading over her face. Maggie laughed.

“Well, I hope your teaching methods will involve lots of touching, Dr. Danvers”, Maggie teased right back and walked over to the edge of the pool.

“Get in the water, Sawyer”, Alex growled, feigning annoyance, but not able to hide her grin.

  



	2. Being Turned On & TV Shows/Movies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This scene is set after Maggie comes over with pizza and kisses Alex...

Alex couldn’t believe what was happening: Maggie was kissing her. Actually kissing her. And she had said that she wanted to kiss her. And now they were kissing and Alex’s head spun, her heart beating fast and strong. She felt so alive, it was like flying around with Kara, only a hundred times better. Alex couldn’t quite wrap her head around the fact that Maggie liked her back. She needed to be sure, so when they broke apart, she asked: “So, you’re saying you like me, cause that’s what I got.” She pointed her right index finger between the two of them.

Maggie chuckled, a bright dimply smile gracing her features.

“Of course, you’re now gonna go crazy on me, are you?”, Maggie replied in a soft voice. She sounded as happy as Alex felt, so she admitted: “Probably, yeah.”

They looked at each other for a moment and then Alex couldn’t help but softly push Maggie’s hair out of her face, before she dove back in to kiss her again, because she could. She could actually kiss Maggie Sawyer.

Alex had put her hands on Maggie’s cheeks and let them slowly wander backwards into her silky hair. She smelled even better at this close proximity than she had done whenever Alex had been near her before. It was a fresh, flowery sort of smell and it reminded Alex of spring and summer evenings in the fields, watching the stars.

When Alex had moved in to kiss her again, Maggie had placed her hands on Alex’s upper arms at first, but now Alex was pulling her in closer and Maggie moved her hands carefully down to place them on Alex’s hips. Alex couldn’t help but press her body into Maggie’s. It was like a reflex, she just wasn’t really the master of her own body anymore because her head and all her senses were full of Maggie. Alex intensified their kissing which had been rather light before and Maggie squeezed her hips slightly in reply. Suddenly Alex’s heart skipped a beat and she felt a rather strong tugging in her lower belly. She pulled away and looked at Maggie wonderingly. They were both breathing heavier than usual. Alex had had this tugging feeling a few times before, mostly during the last weeks when she had read something sexy in the lesbian books she had been binge reading. But this just now had been like ten times stronger.

Alex’s eyes darted in between Maggie’s, almost searching for some kind of explanation, but she felt stupid for admitting what had caused her to break the kiss. Maggie was smiling at her, but there was also concern mingled in.

“You okay?”, she whispered, raising her eyebrows in question.

“Oh yeah”, Alex replied, her voice slightly hoarse. She cleared her throat, but smiled.

“Maybe we slow down a bit”, Maggie suggested, moving away only an inch or two. “I could really use the food.”

Alex chuckled.

“Right sorry”, she mumbled. “Here I was, thinking the pizza was just an excuse to come over.”

Maggie laughed, let go of Alex’s hips and went over to the kitchen counter to grab the pizza.

“Well, that’s partly right, I guess”, she admitted. “But I’m also actually hungry.”

“Sofa okay?”, Alex wanted to know, grabbing their beers.

“More than okay”, Maggie answered, following Alex over to the sofa, where they sat down, positioning their meal on the small coffee table before them.

“Wanna watch something while we eat?”, Maggie asked after she had taken a sip from her beer.

“Sure, what do you have in mind?”, Alex said, walking back over to the kitchen to get them plates. She supposed that she could at least do that to make it a little homelier.

“Well, how is your gay education going?”, Maggie wanted to know, grinning at Alex’s confused look when she came back with two plates in her hands.

“I didn’t know I had to go to school to be gay”, Alex supplied, partly teasing, but still wondering what exactly Maggie was talking about.

“Well, there exists like a whole gay culture outside of the heteronormative one you are probably used to”, Maggie explained, chuckling when Alex frowned at the new expression. “There is a whole universe of TV shows, movies, books, clubs, styles, clichés and lots of other stuff to learn about.”

“Oh, I already started on the books then!”, Alex exclaimed excitedly.

“Oh great, which ones did you read?”, Maggie asked in interest, taking the plate that Alex was handing her and reaching over for a slice of pizza.

“Oh, around fifteen to twenty I think”, Alex said, pulling a thinking face. “But after around five with really sad or bad endings, I started to google lesbian books with happy endings.”

Maggie laughed out loud at that.

“Totally understandable”, she answered. “There aren’t a lot of those around for us. It’s even worse on TV, I can promise you that.”

Alex crinkled her nose, seemingly unamused at the news.

“Is badass agent Danvers an actual softie?”, Maggie teased.

“No”, Alex shot back rather quickly. “But I didn’t exactly need more heart ache, so…”

“Right, sorry about that…”, Maggie said, looking rather uncomfortable. “So, which book was your favorite?”

“Hmmm”, Alex reflected for a few seconds. “I think ‘Interference’ by Zoe Reed.”

“Oh, great choice”, Maggie replied, smiling. “Deeply developed characters, a nice story and a few rather hot scenes.” She grinned at her last words.

Alex’s cheeks flushed slightly. She remembered those scenes very vividly.

“Okay, so I see you have the books covered then, nerd”, Maggie let her off the hook. “What about movies or TV shows?”

“Well, I did some googling, but I never actually started watching something”, Alex admitted. “I and Kara can hardly keep up on our usual shows and I like reading better when I’m alone.”

“Okay, what if we start out with a movie then?”, Maggie suggested, looking at Alex questioningly.

“Yeah, okay”, Alex agreed. “But please not too much drama tonight. I had enough of an emotional roller coaster in the last few hours.”

“How so?”, Maggie wanted to know, although she thought she might know the answer. Alex grabbed for the remote, pulled up her accounts and handed it over to Maggie before answering.

“Well, when I heard you got shot I like… slightly panicked… maybe”, she began weekly. “Then I was relieved that you were okay, but I didn’t like the thought of you being alone at home after all that, but obviously I didn’t think it would have been the wisest choice to go with you. So, I was worrying and thinking about you from at home. Then you came waltzing in here to tell me that you liked me and then we kissed and I… I felt all these things…”

She stopped there, afraid she had said too much. But Maggie only smiled warmly at her, moving over to press a soft kiss onto her lips. Alex closed her eyes, relishing in the moment and only opened them when Maggie said: “I have just the movie. There will be a bit of ups and downs but there is a happy ending, promise.”

“Okay”, Alex agreed, grabbing herself a slice of pizza and leaning back into the sofa.

Maggie pulled up a movie called “Imagine Me & You” and they ate in comfortable silence, watching. After about 20 minutes, they had finished up the pizza and Maggie got up to put away their plates and get them new beers. When she sat back down, Alex hesitated for a moment before snuggling into her side. Maggie smiled down at her and put an arm around her. Alex couldn’t help but sigh happily.

Somewhere in the middle of the movie Maggie began to lightly caress Alex’s arm and Alex lost track of what was happening for a minute or so. She felt hypersensitive. Every touch was causing her stomach to flutter and her heart to beat faster, she even had to keep her breathing in check.

When the credits were rolling, Maggie asked her in a low voice: “So, how’d you like it?”

Alex cleared her throat. She didn’t want to admit that she had liked the movie very much indeed, because it was pretty cheesy, so she went for something non-committal.

“Kara would definitely love this one”, she supplied. “She absolutely digs romantic movies.”

“But I asked about you”, Maggie pressed on, smiling softly. Alex felt her watching her intently.

“I liked it too”, she admitted, crinkling her nose in slight embarrassment.

“Good”, Maggie answered. “Nothing to be ashamed about. God knows we have enough drama going on around us that we are allowed some happy endings here and there.”

Alex nodded and stopped herself from saying ‘I really hope I get mine.’

Instead she asked: “Can I kiss you again?”

She received a nod and broad dimply smile in return, so she moved her lips towards Maggie’s, looking directly in these dark brown eyes. They were so full of warmth that Alex felt herself melt into the kiss when she closed her own. The kiss was soft and slow at first, but Alex couldn’t help but deepen it again. After a few minutes, the angle grew slightly uncomfortable so she swung her leg over Maggie’s and straddled her. She could hear Maggie’s sharp intake of breath when she felt her center press against her stomach. There it was again, this strong tugging low in her belly, but this time she didn’t stop the kissing but enjoyed the tugging and the warmth it was causing between her legs. Maggie had placed her hands on her hips again and Alex could feel her fingers squeeze harder and harder while they kept kissing.

Alex didn’t know for how long it had been going on but at some point, Maggie pulled away. They were both breathing heavily now. Maggie’s eyes were darker than before and Alex could feel a pulse between her legs.

“Alex, can we… can we slow down a bit please?”, Maggie said in a low and hoarse voice. It sounded so sexy that Alex’s eyes flipped down to Maggie’s lips for a second.

“I don’t want to stop”, Alex admitted in a whisper, her hands still placed on Maggie’s cheeks.

“I know”, Maggie chuckled in response. “That’s normal when you’re turned on. But I really wanna do this right and I think it’s important that we take this slow. For both our sakes.”

Alex nodded, catching the meaning of what Maggie was trying to tell her.

“So, you, uhm…”, Alex started then stopped, unsure of how to phrase her question. “You feel like that too?”

“I don’t know what you feel, but when you kiss me like that I feel amazing and well, very turned on”, Maggie replied, obviously getting what Alex had wanted to know.

Alex was looking at her wonderingly again.

“But shouldn’t you be more… used to that?”, Alex wanted to know, moving her hands down to Maggie’s hips now. She felt so soft there.

Maggie chuckled again.

“I’m probably more used to the feeling but it doesn’t make it any less powerful”, Maggie explained, looking up at Alex. “That’s why I stopped us.”

“Okay”, Alex simply said, a bit unsure of how to proceed now. Then she suddenly thought of Maggie’s stitches, panicking that she had hurt her while they had been kissing.

Catching Alex’s expression, Maggie asked: “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Did I hurt you?”, Alex burst out, looking down at Maggie’s shoulder in concern. Maggie followed her gaze, realizing what Alex meant.

“Oh that”, she said, as if she had actually forgotten about the injury which she totally had. “The adrenaline and endorphins keep me painless, apparently.”

 “Oh, I like the science talk”, Alex replied, grinning at her.

“Duly noted”, Maggie said with a small wink before pulling her in for a kiss again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am pretty tired, so sorry if it's shorter and probably misses the usual flow... Let me know what you think all the same :)


	3. Lesbian Stereotypes (I)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is cold and they share some banter over lighting up the fireplace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually got the idea for this one a few days ago when I helped setting up our xmas party and my other two female coworkers just assumed I would be the best choice for lighting up the two fireplaces :D I have literally never put on a fire myself in my 28 years of living, but I'm proud to tell you that I can check that off my bucket list now because it worked out at the first try!  
> Real life inspiration is always fun^^

“God, it was freezing out there”, Alex said when she finally stepped into her apartment, followed closely by Maggie who only chuckled.

“What’s so funny?”, Alex wanted to know while she closed the door, locked it and put away her keys and gun.

“That is not what you call freezing, when you grew up in Nebraska, Danvers”, Maggie offered as an explanation for her amusement. “Freezing is ice and snow with bitter wind. Not rainy weather with 50 degrees.”

“Well, it’s freezing when you are a California girl”, Alex huffed, crossing her arms slightly annoyed, also because she was still cold. She hadn’t put her leather jacket away yet either. Maggie on the other hand was removing hers and revealing a comfortable looking flannel beneath.

“Oh, I like you in that shirt”, Alex stated, seemingly forgetting about her annoyance.

“You say that with pretty much every shirt, babe”, Maggie laughed, walking over to her to press a short kiss on her cheek.

“Well, you _do_ look good in all of them”, Alex said in a matter of fact voice.

“If I’m allowed to get you out of that jacket of yours, you can get rid of my shirt later”, Maggie flirted, her hands already resting at the zipper of Alex’s leather jacket.

“But I’m still cold”, Alex whined, clearly torn between the choices.

“Okay, proposition: You fire up that fireplace of yours while I make us some hot chocolate and if you’re still cold then, I’m sure we can think of something else to get you warm”, Maggie said with a wink at the end.

“That sounds perfect”, Alex replied, but Maggie could hear a ‘but’ coming, so she looked up questioningly at her girlfriend.

“Don’t have any of my soy milk?”, she asked with raised eyebrows, because Alex wasn’t the best at keeping her fridge stocked.

“Yeah, I do have that!”, Alex exclaimed proudly. “I even have vegetables in there now, you know.”

“Since when do you take vegetables into your hot chocolate?”, Maggie teased her, grinning broadly at Alex’s frown.

“Ha ha…”, Alex trailed off, but she couldn’t help a small smile in return.

“No, thing is… I usually don’t put on fire in there”, Alex explained, pointing over to the fireplace.

“What? Why?”, Maggie wanted to know, looking confused and walking over to have a look at the thing. “Looks fine to me. Anything wrong with the chimney?”

“No, I do use it”, Alex clarified. “I just uhm… I never put on the fire myself.”

“Okay”, Maggie said. “So are you telling me you can’t make a fire? Or that you’re afraid of fire?”

“I made plenty of fires during training, but usually out in the woods or desert or something like that”, Alex answered defensively. “But the concept is different and uhm… usually I just let Kara light up the big wood billets with her heat vision.”

“What kind of lesbian are you?”, Maggie teased, laughing and pulling Alex in for a kiss. Alex looked slightly offended and confused at that.

“What’s that supposed to mean? Have I missed the invitation to the lesbian lumberjack class or something?”, she wanted to know, crossing her arms again. Maggie could tell that she might have gone slightly too far with her comment, so she explained: “No, sorry babe. That wasn’t supposed to be mean. It’s just another one of these stereotypes, you know. Supposedly, lesbians are good at handy work and drive a pickup truck and all that stuff.”

“Well, you _are_ wearing a flannel shirt”, Alex stated, a grin tugging at her lips. Maggie smiled in return, her dimples on full display.

“I actually drove a pickup, too, back when I was still living in Nebraska”, Maggie said, rolling up her sleeves.

“Are you off to cut wood now?”, Alex couldn’t help but tease which made Maggie laugh again.

“No, I’m about to show my very beautiful girlfriend how to use her fireplace without a visit from Supergirl”, Maggie replied, waving for Alex to come over.

“That’s so very generous of you”, Alex answered, sarcasm dripping from her voice, but a smile still on her face.

“It’s actually also pretty selfish”, Maggie said while searching through the wood billets next to Alex’s fireplace. “I may see a few situations in our near future where we might not be decent enough to have Kara fly in here to put on a fire for us.”

Alex chuckled at that.

“Touché, Sawyer”, she replied and crouched down next to Maggie. She needed to get up a few seconds later to look for some old newspapers because obviously Kara had never needed accelerants. When she came back, Maggie had already lined up three bigger wood billets in the fireplace. She put some crumbled up newspaper in between and placed two smaller ones on top before adding newspaper between those as well. Then she put a few wooden splints on top.

“I suppose I don’t have to explain to Dr. Danvers why I positioned them like that?”, Maggie wanted to know when she was done.

“Because you saw it in a Youtube tutorial?”, Alex offered innocently at which she received a playful shove in her shoulder from Maggie.

“Go get a lighter, Danvers”, Maggie chuckled, shaking her head in amusement. Alex pulled one out of her pocket. That caused her girlfriend to raise her eyebrows.

“Very MacGyver of you or do you smoke and didn’t tell me?”, Maggie wanted to know, motioning for Alex to go ahead and light it up.

Alex didn’t reply but lit up the newspaper in three different places before shutting the glass of the fireplace, but leaving a crack open for letting the fire start with enough oxygen.

They watched the splints catch fire easily enough which then spread to the smaller wood billets.

“That should have done it”, Maggie commented and rose to her feed, pulling Alex up with her. “May I take your cloak now, madam?”

Alex grumbled something, but let Maggie take off her jacket before plopping down next to the fireplace again.

“Ah so that’s how it’s going to be tonight”, Maggie said, grinning broadly while Alex grabbed for a blanket that was lying readily on the mantelpiece. She unfolded it, then sat down ontop.

“Wanna have a marshmallow in yours?”, Maggie simply asked. She was smiling down warmly at Alex. The sight of her girlfriend with these big beautiful eyes staring innocently up at her, the fire lighting up her features nicely, caused a feeling of warmth throughout all of Maggie’s body.

“No thanks, but maybe some honey?”, Alex said hopefully, shuffling still closer to the warming fire.

“You coming down with something?”, Maggie wanted to know, looking concerned now.

“No, I don’t think so, just tired and cold”, Alex calmed her down with a smile. “But I’m looking forward to you joining me with hot drinks.” She bashed her eyelashes at that, so Maggie took the hint, laughing, and went over to the kitchen, preparing their hot chocolates.

She couldn’t help but smile while doing so. She was wondering why being domestic was suddenly causing her to be giddy and not making her feel bored or trapped, but she liked it immensely. It felt like finally settling on something, bringing her a feeling of inner piece, finally letting her heart and soul rest for a bit.

When she went over with two hot chocolates – one with milk and honey for Alex and one with soy milk and dark chocolate for herself – she saw Alex swaying slightly, humming to herself and staring into the crackling fire contently.

“Here you go, Danvers”, Maggie said in a low voice, not wanting to disturb the moment while handing the mug over to her girlfriend.

“Thanks”, Alex whispered, leaning in for a kiss when Maggie joined her on the floor. When they parted, Alex looked at her with an intend gaze.

Maggie raised her eyebrows in a silent question. Alex only smiled shyly and lowered her gaze to respond: “How did I get this lucky?”

“Just wait for it, Danvers, I even added Bailey’s into yours”, Maggie replied in a soft tone, chuckling when Alex’s eyes lit up with joy.

They sat there in comfortable silence for a bit, drinking their hot chocolates, leaning against each other’s shoulders.

When Alex put her empty mug onto the mantelpiece after around 10 minutes, Maggie wanted to know: “Feel any warmer yet?”

“Oh yeah”, Alex said, a grin forming on her face. “I think I’m ready to remove your shirt now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it. As always I'm looking forward to comments, kudos and suggestions :)
> 
> Find me over on tumblr: Tonxi  
> I'm always looking forward to interact with new people :)


	4. Sanvers Winter Action Part 1 (Lesbian Bed Death)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie never get lucky when it gets to holiday shifts, but maybe J'onn finds a way after all ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains the topic "lebsian bed death". As you might guess, there will be talking about sex involved, just a small warning if you're not into that.

„Danvers, you home?“, Maggie shouted into the apartment, dropping her bag next to the door, getting rid of her gun and badge, trying to wiggle out of her boots at the same time.

“Bathroom”, Alex’s distant sounding voice came back. When Maggie had finally managed to get out of her shoes and jacket, she stalked over to the couch and plopped down on it, sighing heavily. Alex, who had just come out of the bathroom, looked at her in concern.

“Everything okay?”, she wanted to know, her voice a touch more gentle than usual but not so much that Maggie felt fuzzed over, because Alex knew by now that this wasn’t something she liked most of the time.

“Please tell me you got the New Year’s shift as well?”, Maggie said in a small voice, looking up at her wife, who had walked over to her. Alex grimaced and mumbled: “No, Christmas…”

“Figures…”, Maggie grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest. “We just never get lucky.”

“Oh, I think myself to be very lucky”, Alex said, sitting down next to Maggie, her body turned towards her, smiling at her with a soft expression.

“How does always getting the opposite holidays off make us lucky exactly?!”, Maggie growled, her voice almost dangerously low now. Alex hesitated for a moment before she moved her hand over Maggie’s thigh, hovering there and waiting for some sort of consent. When Maggie nodded, she put her hand down, squeezing her wife’s leg affectionately.

“I have you”, Alex simply stated, not moving her eyes away from Maggie’s face. Maggie glanced over shortly, frowning.

“It just sucks that people with family always get to pick first. Family meaning kids…”, Maggie exclaimed, throwing her arms into the air to let her anger loose. “You are my family and I would like to have just one holiday this year where were actually both home.”

“Yeah, I know it sucks”, Alex sighed in conformation. “I’ll try and talk to J’onn. See if he can move things around a bit.”

“No, don’t!”, Maggie said, apparently remembering something. “Kara will kill you if you’re not free on Christmas.”

“Followed by my Mom…”, Alex supplied, a crease forming between her eyebrows. “God, I would love to have just a few days away from all of this…”

“Away from what?”, they heard a voice coming from the window, causing them to turn and watch Kara floating in.

“That’s brave of you to just fly in here after the other day”, Maggie said, a small grin tugging at her lips. Kara grimaced and closed her eyes for a second as if to get rid of the image burned into her brain. She had managed to walk in on some kitchen counter sex a few days ago.

“Who does have so much sex after their marriage?!”, Kara blurted out, throwing up her hands apologetically. “And I listened before I came in here this time…”

“Good on you”, Maggie replied, chuckling before adding: “And it’s only our first year of marriage, so don’t judge. Maybe the lesbian bed death will never catch us…”

She grinned over at Alex to find her wife looking very confused.

“The lesbian what?!”, she whispered over, still not very comfortable to talk about her sex life around Kara.

“Later”, Maggie mouthed back, seemingly amused at her wife’s baby gay side that still came through sometimes even now.

“I don’t even wanna know”, Kara trailed off, shaking her head. “So, what do you want to get away from?”

Alex frowned over at Maggie who gave her a small nod to let her know that it was okay for her to talk about their holiday problem.

“Maggie and I are on different shifts _again_ …”, Alex explained to her sister who groaned in support of that statement.

“Is that like a marriage curse with you guys?”, Kara supplied sympathetically, walking over and sitting down on the couch next to Alex who still had her hand on Maggie’s thigh, but turned to sit with her back on the back rest.

“Probably”, Maggie huffed, her arms back to being crossed.

“But you have Christmas off, right?”, Kara asked Alex hopefully, a pout nearly forming on her face. Alex nodded and she could see that Kara tried hard to suppress a squeal for Maggie’s sake.

“How long is your shift?”, Kara wanted to know, leaning over to look at Maggie. “Maybe you can come for dessert at least. I promise I’ll leave some other food, too.”

“Wow, that’s like a confession of love”, Alex stated drily. “You never once in my life told _me_ that!”

This made Maggie chuckle, but she shook her head.

“Sorry, little Danvers”, she answered. “Shift’s from 6 p.m. to 6 p.m.”

“That’s… kind of awful”, Kara said disbelievingly. “Why have you always managed to get off on Christmas?”

“Because J’onn probably knew better than to mess with Supergirl”, Maggie supplied with raised eyebrows.

“More like with my Mom…”, Alex mumbled, her expression just this side of unsure, hurt and confused – a mix that her face only featured whenever her mother was involved.

“Then... just go and ask J’onn if you can switch?”, Kara asked, slightly hesitating.

“No, Kara, it’s fine!”, Maggie intervened. “Don’t crash the Danvers Christmas fun just for me.”

“But you’re family now, too”, Kara offered, her eyes darting between Alex, who smiled thankfully at her sister, and Maggie who looked determined but grateful.

“Maybe we can both get a week off in January, do something fun in the mountains or fly to the Caribbean?”, Alex proposed, trying to get her wife into a better mood. Unfortunately, her features darkened only further.

“Our chief’s got a general vacation ban until at least end of February because we have so much on our plates at the moment”, Maggie explained with a heavy sigh. “The holidays are an exception…”

Alex grumbled something incoherent.

“That sucks”, Kara said in a low voice. “I’m sure this will all get better next year. You have all that bad luck now and after that, it’s all used, so you guys will be fine.”

She smiled at them broadly and encouragingly. Alex and Maggie both tried to smile back, but their lives just didn’t work that way.

“Anyway, why’d you come over?”, Alex wanted to know after an awkward pause.

“Oh, I thought maybe you still had something left to eat…?”, Kara asked shyly. “I just had to hold half a building up for an hour and my fridge is totally empty and…”

“There’s pancakes in the oven”, Maggie answered with a small smile, pointing over to the kitchen.

 

Christmas went by with the usual Danvers fuzz. Alex missed Maggie at their family dinner where Winn had also joined them as he usually did on Thanksgiving. She tried to not let it show too much, it was easy to hide between her annoyance with her mother and her banter with Winn and Kara, but she thought she caught all three of them staring at her some time during the evening. Or maybe she was just paranoid, perks of her job.

Maggie had always been in a pretty bad mood on Christmas and it certainly wasn’t better this year. Her shift didn’t only mean that she wasn’t with Alex, it also meant that she couldn’t go to the LGBTQ+ shelter to help which was what she had usually been up to on Christmas. Her shift went by quickly enough with all the family fights that turned out a bit more violent than strictly necessary, a few muggings and home invasions. Fortunately, there were at least no aliens loose, although this probably would have meant that she had gotten to see Alex.

On the 29th of December, Maggie came by the DEO to pick up Alex from her shift. They had at least managed to both have the 30th off and she was looking forward to a day in peace with her wife.

“Maggie?”, she heard Kara’s voice while walking through the DEO corridors on her way to Alex’s lab. Maggie turned around and nearly fell over backwards when she was hugged by Kara.

“Sorry”, Kara mumbled, pushing up her glasses, not wearing her Supergirl outfit at the time.

“Hey, little Danvers”, Maggie huffed, rubbing at her rips. “What’s up?”

“I just wanted to know if you would wanna come over tomorrow to celebrate New Year with us”, Kara rambled quickly. “James and Lucy and Winn and Lena will be there and I think Sam will join us with Ruby as well. There’ll be drinks and food and…”

“There’s always food with you”, Maggie replied good-naturedly. “I’m at the LGBTQ+ center to help with dinner, but if that’s an option, I’d love to drop by later?”

“Sure it is”, Kara beamed back, pulling her into another hug, fortunately this one was more gentle.

“Hold it”, J’onn’s deep voice came from a few feet away. “I’m so sorry detective, but I have to ask a favor…”

Maggie and Kara looked at him questioningly, while he made his way over to them.

“Something wrong?”, Kara wanted to know and Maggie immediately asked: “Alex okay?”

“Yeah, everything’s fine”, J’onn was quick to reassure them. “We’re just a bit understaffed and Alex was scheduled for a mission, but her assigned team member is down with the flu now, so I wanted to ask you if you would be up for replacing him? It’s mainly a tailing mission, but if we have to interfere it would be a great asset to have someone from the force with us. Would make dealing with the local authorities much easier. And handling Alex.”

“Uhm, sure”, Maggie said, deciding not to ask about the handling Alex comment. It wasn’t ideal but at least she would be able to spend New Year with Alex. “What are the details?”, she wanted to know. J’onn waved for her to follow him, Kara tailed them for good measure. She looked slightly disappointed.

 

Alex looked surprised when J’onn told her that Maggie was her new partner for the upcoming mission, but right after that a wide smile spread on her face. Maggie returned it, going all dimply on her which she knew Alex absolutely loved.

J’onn told them that they needed to go undercover into a couples’ retreat resort in the mountains in Colorado where apparently lots of celebrities and rich people were spending New Year out of the focus of prying eyes. Maggie was more and more glad that she had to fill in for this poor guy that otherwise would have had to spend New Year with a probably not too amused Alex. She could only imagine how difficult it might be to play in love when you were actually afraid of agent Danvers. She snorted softly.

“Uhm, and how exactly is this a DEO case?”, Alex interjected, raising her eyebrows at J’onn.

“Well, we have intel that there are some high-ranking funders of Cadmus around and…”, he hesitated shortly. “… Maxwell Lord is rumored to drop by, too. We’re not sure about that, but we wouldn’t like these two parties to become too friendly.”

Alex pursed her lips in apparent dislike.

“But wouldn’t my presence sort of spook them? I mean, Max knows I’m FBI at least…”, Alex indicated, crossing her arms. Maggie knew all the stories about their former get-togethers and Alex had told her those with nothing short of distaste and hatred for the man.

“True, but he is also a narcissist and will take it as a personal offense that you found someone other than him. Hopefully, rubbing that under his nose will throw him off his game and make him less cautious”, J’onn replied.

“As long as I don’t have to eat fish eggs again…”, Alex grumbled at which J’onn and Maggie exchanged a glance, trying very hard not to show their amusement.

 

“So, we’ll get our couple’s New Year after all”, Maggie supplied when they were finally fully briefed and on their way out of the DEO.

“I suppose so”, Alex sighed heavily. “I just wish it could be minus that douchebag.”

“Oh, come on”, Maggie tried to cheer her up. “We get to rub our happiness in his face. And now that your partner is sick, you won’t have to act all happy hetero as well.”

Alex couldn’t help but laugh at that.

“Happy hetero? Is that like a holiday saying?”, she snorted with an eyeroll, getting into the car Maggie had just unlocked.

“No, you just married a very creative and eloquent woman”, Maggie shot back with a wide grin.

“Did I now?”, Alex replied with a smirk, leaning over for a kiss before Maggie started up the engine and drove them home.

 

In the early afternoon of the 31th of December, Maggie and Alex pulled up into the resort in their rented four-wheeler, Maggie doing the driving because she was more used to the reaction of vehicles to the snow, growing up in Nebraska.

“You know, this car is so cliché”, Alex had said when they had first thrown their stuff in at the airport in Albuquerque. “Why didn’t J’onn book us a pickup in rainbow colors with a siren screaming ‘Here come the gays’ and be done with it?”

“Alex, we are about to head to the mountains. Pretty much everybody will be driving around in one of those things”, Maggie had answered, trying to hide her amusement. Alex was way too cute when she was grumbly.

After a few feet into the resort, they were stopped by an employee checking them in, handing them the keys with a map and explaining to Maggie the way to their hut. The ‘hut’ turned out to be a two-floor wooden chalet, including a wellness area with a whirlpool and a finish sauna.

“Well damn, I’ll have to team up more often with you, Danvers”, Maggie chuckled while pulling into the house’s driveway. “My stakeout missions usually include an old car with even older coffee and burgers.”

“Welcome to the bling bling agency”, Alex said in a mocking high-pitched girly voice which made Maggie crack up and honk by accident.

“Very smooth, Sawyer”, Alex laughed back, already enjoying this trip more than she would have thought. “Now that everyone knows we’re here, wanna take a walk to check out the other guests?”

“Sure”, Maggie answered, hopping out and surprising Alex by hurrying over to open the door for her.

“Well, that’s nice”, Alex flirted with a grin. “Reckon they still believe we’re married if you get the door for me?”

Maggie only rolled her eyes good-naturedly, helping Alex out of the car before grabbing their things out of the trunk and following her wife inside.

After a sweep for bugs, they quickly unpacked and freshened up a bit before getting into their winter clothes. When Maggie looked up from binding her winter boots, she burst out laughing again; Alex looked like she was ready to head out to the north pole: She still wore her jeans, but she had added a thick woolen sweatshirt and an even thicker dark blue duvet jacket with fake fur around the hoodie. On top of that she had put on a thick muffler and a matching cap, grabbing some gloves in the one hand and her boots that were worthy of a mountaineer on his way to Mount Everest in the other hand.

“What, have you seen all that snow out there?!”, Alex exclaimed, slightly affronted.

“Yeah, babe, I have”, Maggie replied. “Forgot your snow trousers?”

“No, but I can’t kick ass in those properly, so I left them off”, Alex grumbled back with a frown.

“Good thinking”, Maggie said with a serious face. “But I don’t think anything will get through those layers. You’re practically bullet proof in this outfit. Or at least, no blow will really hurt you with all the buffer.”

Alex narrowed her eyes, feigning anger but couldn’t fully hide her smile.

Before they headed out, they looked over the data of all the guests Winn had supplied them with, including a map with the corresponding houses. They quickly made out the two huts containing Cadmus sympathizers and the one Maxwell Lord was supposed to stay in. It wasn’t hard to install their tech while playing lovebirds in the snow. After around a quarter of an hour for each house, they had set up the cameras and signal crackers for Winn to be able to hack into the entertainment systems to record what was going on inside. As their work for now was done, they returned to their house to warm up in the whirlpool. Alex was very thankful that there weren’t set up any cameras in their place and that their coms were one way mutable and waterproof because their making out grew very much out of hand.

“Oh, I just remembered, you never told me about the lesbian bed death thing the other day”, Alex panted when Maggie gave her a hand to get her rather shaky-kneed wife out of the whirlpool without slipping.

“You’re right”, Maggie answered, wrapping Alex into a soft towel and pulling her close. “Well, for now we don’t need to worry about that.” She grinned. Alex only raised her eyebrows in question.

“I’m surprised you didn’t already google it”, Maggie said with a wink which earned her a light shove that she stopped with a lingering kiss on Alex’s lips. When they parted, Alex mock-glared at her, so Maggie finally conceded: “There’s a theory that the urge to merge eventually leads to a virtually non-existent sex life. Apparently, it needs a man to keep up the sex drive or something…”

“Okay, I take it you’re not a big fan of the theory…?”, Alex wanted to know unnecessarily. Maggie laughed a hollow laugh.

“No, not really. A decreasing sexual activity is mostly normal in every relationship”, she explained. “Everybody has a different sex drive, different needs and priorities. All this and a lot of other things define how often you have sex.”

“Makes sense”, Alex agreed, nodding while the Danvers crinkle between her eyebrows showed that she wanted to say more. Sure enough, after a short pause, she asked Maggie: “Do you wanna change things in that department?”

Maggie couldn’t help but smile at Alex warmly.

“Babe, we literally just had sex mere minutes ago and if my math abilities weren’t clouded by the action, I think I summarize three orgasms between the two of us”, Maggie replied with a soft chuckle. “I, for one, am very happy with things as they are at the moment. But I have to say, I have never really met anyone before that shared my rather high sex drive. I don’t care if it’s all the years you need to make up for or if that’s just how you’re built, I love how we fit together, okay?”

Alex grinned back rather shyly.

“How about you?”, Maggie wanted to know, still holding onto her. She could feel the towel getting wet on Alex’s back, where her hands were resting.

“About me what?”, Alex asked, confused.

“Do _you_ wanna change anything?”, Maggie clarified.

“Oh”, Alex mouthed, then the crinkle appeared again. “Uhm, no I’m happy as it is. Although there might still be a few things I’d like to try…”

“Oh, I’m totally up to discuss those”, Maggie replied, excitement in her voice. “Maybe over some of the very expensive Champaign I discovered in the fridge earlier?”

“Is there any chance of some snacks with the drinks?”, Alex wanted to know, still a touch of a flush on her face. Maggie found it endearing that she still got flustered about these things.

“I think I spotted some antipasti in there as well and I’m sure they supply all sort of snacks in the kitchen cabinets”, Maggie assured her always hungry wife. “But don’t over-eat, babe, I’m sure there will be lots of nice things at the big dinner party later.”

“As long as…”, Alex started, before Maggie finished her sentence: “…you don’t have to eat caviar again, I know.”

 

_(To be continued in the next chapter…)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning on releasing the next chapter during the next few days, as I'm off work until the 7th of January :)


	5. Sanvers Winter Action Part 2 - ft. Maxwell Lord (Dykes On Bikes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised a continuation to chapter 4, so you might wanna read that first:  
> Alex and Maggie have to tail Maxwell Lord and some Cadmus funders as a mission. There is playful banter and a bit of action, too :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! :)

“Babe, can you help me close my dress?”, Alex yelled from the bedroom to the bathroom where Maggie was getting ready.

“Coming”, Maggie shouted back and sure enough she exited and made her way over to Alex who was waiting patiently by the mirror.

“God, you always look so good in a suit”, Alex said in a low voice, when Maggie stood behind her and closed the zipper of her navy-blue dress.

“Think this will make Maxwell Lord jealous?”, Maggie commented with a devilish smirk on her face.

“Oh, he will be furious”, Alex assured her with a wide grin.

“Perfect”, Maggie answered, then added in a whisper: “You look absolutely gorgeous in that dress. If we weren’t here for work, I’d have you out of it in seconds.”

She winked at Alex who blushed slightly, but smiled and came back with a retort: “Well, as it is a _dress_ , you technically don’t have to get me out of it, detective…”

Maggie laughed, but took Alex’s hand and maneuvered them to the door.

 

“Well, this _is_ fancy”, Maggie stated when they entered the dining hall of the large main building of the resort. There were set up around forty small tables, each one set for only two people. The tables where facing sideways towards a stage so that everybody would be able to see – what, they didn’t know yet because they hadn’t got around to checking out the program. At the moment, the room was full of guests standing around talking in couples or small groups while waiters where zooming around with appetizers.

“Wanna see if they have caviar, babe?”, Maggie teased when she followed Alex’s hungry look.

“Funny, detective”, Alex countered, then added. “I’ll go get us drinks from the bar over there. I see one of the Cadmus guys. Maybe you can check up the crowd to spot the other targets?”

“Sure thing”, Maggie replied with a smile and they both made their way.

Alex moved over and stood right next to Jack Conrad, a tall and lanky man around forty who had gotten very rich by investing in IT startups. He was here with his wife Claudia, an athletic woman in her twenties that in Alex’s opinion looked far too pretty for him. Alex listened in to their very boring conversation about their skiing trip the other day while waiting for her drinks. When she finally received the two Champagne Cocktails she was stopped by a hand on her back that was far too large to be Maggie’s.

“Agent Danvers, I’m surprised to meet you here”, Maxwell Lord said in a voice that was supposed to sound pleasant but had just a touch of danger mixed in.

Alex turned with a smirk on her face, pressing his hand between her body and the bar which made him move it immediately, but only after Alex had heard a satisfying crack.

“So am I”, Alex supplied with an equally friendly tone. “I didn’t think you had actual free time between manipulating and torturing people.”

Lord laughed.

“Ah, you know, I have needs as the next person”, he replied. “But I would have thought you had better things to do on New Year’s Eve then to tail me with a probably very annoying young undercover agent playing your spouse.”

“Oh, I’m actually here with my partner”, Alex answered, a smile still plastered on her face. “Partner as in love that is…”

“Is that so”, Lord said, doubt dripping from his voice. “Poor guy…”

“Where did you leave your arm candy for the evening?”, Alex retorted light-heartedly. This was actually more fun than she would have expected. She hoped she would be present when Maxwell Lord realized that she was here with her wife.

“Well, as she is not here now, can I tempt you with some snails? I seem to recall you enjoying them on our last date”, he offered, grabbing a small glass bowl off a tray of a passing waiter. Alex didn’t even have time to come up with a reply.

“No need, I got you something real to eat, babe”, Maggie said from behind Alex, placing her hand on her back that felt like it fit perfectly, offering a small plate filled with an avocado-mozzarella-stick, a mini quiche and a bacon rolled date.

“Right on time”, Alex replied happily, having just witnessed Maxwell Lord shortly lose his well upheld façade of a face: For a milli-second his jaw had actually dropped before it came back up to tighten dangerously.

“Babe, this is Maxwell Lord”, Alex said while exchanging the plate in Maggie’s hand with her drink. “Max, this is my wife detective Maggie Saywer.”

“Pleasure to meet you”, Lord answered, his jaw muscles still flexing. “I hope the FBI pays you good fees if you have to put up with this one. I know how hard to handle she can be.”

His annoying smile was back on his face, but Alex nearly snorted out her drink when she heard Maggie’s reply: “Oh, I have just _handled_ her this afternoon and I must say I’m glad that I can have all that for the rest of my life.”

“Hey there, handsome”, a female voice came up behind Lord’s back before the arm of a beautiful brunette sneaked onto his elbow. “Wanna introduce me to your friends?”

They were speared the introduction because the lights went low and a young man that Alex was sure she had seen on TV came onto the stage to announce that the guests should find their tables so the evening could begin.

While everyone was shuffling around to find their table, Alex plopped the date into her mouth and groaned in contentment before saying: “You are the best.”

“Was that a compliment for getting you food or getting you out of the claws of that jerk?”, Maggie wanted to know, laughing, while they both followed Lord and the brunette with their eyes.

“Both”, Alex replied chuckling, eating the mini quiche next. “By the way, I bugged Lord and that Conrad guy. Did you by any chance see Hugo Chapman?”

“Got him covered, we’re all set”, Maggie confirmed. “Let’s go get our table.”

As there were too many people to listen in on, the task of that was given to the control center of the DEO, only informing Alex and Maggie via coms if there was anything relevant.

As it turned out, the evening entertainment contained a mixture of performers, ranging from musicians over comedians to artists while the food was served in several courses.

“Lord just ordered a background check on your marriage and Maggie in general”, Winn’s voice came over the coms, making Alex’s face spread into a satisfied smile while she and Maggie enjoyed their pumpkin soup with coco and ginger that was followed by a salad topped with feta and pomegrenate.

“This is so much better than stake-out burgers”, Maggie mumbled during the first main course which was a lemon risotto topped with arugula and parmesan cheese. “If tailing missions are always like that at the DEO I’m changing jobs.”

 “And you always say I’m food-fixated”, Alex chuckled.

“Well, that’s ‘cause you are, babe”, Maggie replied, pointing her fork at Alex to underline her argument.

They enjoyed the following courses – cannelloni filled with spinach and ricotta cheese, then samosas with vegetables – while comfortably making conversation, occasionally clapping for the performers or checking in with Winn.

When dessert arrived (a Swiss dark chocolate mousse with fresh mango) Winn finally got them some interesting information.

“Okay, according to their cryptic conversations all three of them will be attending the snowmobile event leading into the forest for the fireworks there”, they heard his voice over the coms.

“Guess we’ll get some action after all”, Alex said with a smile.

“I’m not sure I can move”, Maggie groaned back.

“Oh, man up, human ball”, Alex laughed back, which earned her a squeeze into her own very full belly.

 

At around 10:30 pm the host – which Alex had googled was usually the host of a common game show on TV – announced that everyone who wanted to be part of the snowmobile concession to the forest at 11 could go get ready while the ones staying would be soon enjoying some dance music by a famous DJ. In her partying days, Alex knew all the good DJs but she had lost track of the newer ones so she couldn’t really judge if he was this good or famous. Considering the rates of this resort, he most certainly was.

“Guys, we have a problem”, sounded Winn’s voice through the coms when Alex and Maggie had arrived at the gathering location for the trip. “Lord changed his clothes, you’ll have to rebug him.”

“Great”, groaned Alex. “I thought we were shot of him for the night.”

“Hm, funny, I remember you telling me you really wanted to kick him in the balls. I think you might need to get close to him to do that, babe”, Maggie mumbled back and they heard Winn laugh at the other end of the line.

“Lord and his company just left their chalet, so they should arrive at your location any minute”, Winn said, still chuckling.

“Copy that”, Alex murmured back, positioning herself so that she could see him coming while pulling Maggie into her body smiling to play being occupied with being in love. She actually couldn’t stop the warm feeling that always spread when Maggie hugged her, but kept being alert to her surroundings.

“How’s that cute butt of yours doing, Danvers? Still cold?”, Maggie whispered into Alex’s right ear, using their position to tease her a bit.

“Guys, keep it down, we can still hear you”, complained Winn but they could hear the smile in his voice.

“We’re undercover here, Winn, and I for one wanna play this role convincingly”, Maggie replied in a low voice but with a smug grin on her face while Alex tried not to turn too red.

“There they come”, Alex was glad to be able to announce. “So how do you suggest we get that thing onto him again?”

“Is he competitive?”, Maggie asked, pulling her thinking face.

“Oh yeah”, Alex answered with a hollow laugh. “He hates if anyone is better at anything. Don’t you remember his face from earlier?”

“Great”, Maggie said. “Why don’t we challenge him with a race on the snowmobiles? If we lay on the dykes on bikes thing real thick he might get jealous and fall for it. In the action, it will be easy enough to get that bug on his jacket or somewhere.”

“Dykes on bikes? I feel like I missed something again…”, Alex stated, looking very confused.

“Oh, babe”, Maggie sighed with a smile. “We really have to make sure that we both get Pride day off next year.”

“Huh?”, Alex huffed, still confused and slightly distracted because her gaze followed Lord.

“Dykes on bikes are lesbians on motorbikes that are part of lots of Pride parades”, Maggie explained. “They usually have pretty cute girls with them riding on the back.”

“Okay”, Alex said with raised eyebrows. “And who will be the dyke and who the girl on the snowmobile?”

“Have you ever driven one of those things?”, Maggie wanted to know, releasing Alex from the hug and pulling her by the hand over to the vehicles.

“Once, when I was on a research mission in the arctic”, Alex replied, letting herself be guided to one of the snowmobiles by Maggie.

“Ah, is that where the yeti jacket is from?”, Maggie couldn’t help but tease, before ignoring Alex’s frown and continuing with a broad grin: “So, this means I get to be the snow experienced driver and you the eye candy on the back.”

“I’m sensing a pattern here”, Alex grumbled, crossing her arms.

“But you are a very beautiful and smart eye candy”, Maggie conceded, pulling out her dimples on full force and blinking very fast.

“Fine”, Alex huffed with a laugh. “But I’m driving this baby back.”

“Deal”, Maggie said with a grin.

“Trouble in paradise?”, they heard Maxwell Lord’s voice from behind and they turned to see him mounting the snowmobile that stood next to theirs – perfect.

“Just negotiating who’s driving”, Alex replied with a smile. “You know, in a real relationship you talk these things out. Make sure the other is okay with everything, not just assuming they like snails because you are so irresistible.”

Maggie snorted and mounted the snowmobile.

“Come on babe, let’s get rid of the unpleasant sight”, Maggie said but added with a wink to the woman next to Lord: “Female company not included.”

Alex swung her right leg over the seat and held onto Maggie before whispering in her ear: “Great work, babe. Flirting with her was a nice touch.”

Maggie let the engine roar in response and only shot Lord a smug grin before setting into motion, leaving a cloud of snow behind them while making her way onto the large snowy plain before them. She didn’t overdo it on the acceleration so that Lord would be able to catch up and sure enough after around half a minute he was next to them.

“Here we go”, Alex heard her wife mumble, then she heard her shift gears and they sped up. Maxwell Lord was hot on their heels and fortunately only a few yards away, so Maggie swayed over nearly hitting him. Alex could see the woman holding on to him panic and scream something into his ear, but he didn’t seem to mind. He swerved right back at them, but Alex was ready for the hit: she shot out her arm and shoved him away at the shoulder, bugging him in the process.

“Done”, she let Maggie know at which she felt her accelerating even more and they were off, leaving Lord to try and follow them.

“Do you even know where we need to go?”, Alex shouted into Maggie’s ear after they were sure they had lost Lord.

“Good point”, Maggie replied, surprising Alex by cutting a sharp curve and changing directions to drive them back to the group where they joined the queue of guests innocently.

“Winn, are we good?”, Alex asked into the coms once they had the slower and steadier tempo which meant not so much noise anymore.

“I could hear Yara Kamille scream, so I’d say yes”, he answered. “That’s the name of his company by the way.”

“Let me guess: model or unsuccessful actress?”, Alex wanted to know with a snarl in her voice while she watched Maxwell Lord join their group from the opposite direction.

“No, actually she is the CEO assistant of Jarlack Technologies”, Winn informed them. “I think Lord is considering buying them.”

“What are they doing exactly?”, Maggie asked, while swerving to follow their concession into the woods.

“They manufacture batteries and power units, nothing shady I can spot so far”, Winn replied. “But we’ll keep looking.”

“Copy that”, Alex said. “Let us know when we need to interfere with Lord and the Cadmus funders.”

“I will”, they heard his voice.

After about five more minutes driving through the woods their concession reached a large clearing where they stopped. Several Swedish fires and flares were already set up and they joined the others to gather around a table to get themselves some mulled wine and marshmallows. While mixing in with the others, Alex could see Lord and Yara with Conrad and Chapman standing a few yards away from the crowd talking before shaking hands.

“Winn, what’s going on over there?”, Alex murmured, exchanging a look with Maggie.

There was a short pause before Winn answered: “They just agreed on a deal. But the actual exchange of something they didn’t name will take place back in National City.”

“Sounds shady”, Maggie commented with raised eyebrows. “Keep us posted.”

“I will, but it sounded pretty final”, Winn shot back. “For now, you just have to enjoy your stay, I fear.”

Again, they could hear the smile in his voice.

“Big sacrifice”, Maggie replied with a grin to Alex who chuckled, before shutting of her coms, so that the DEO wouldn’t be able to hear what they were saying anymore.

“I’d say, let’s go get more marshmallows before midnight hits”, Alex said, watching Maggie copying her movements.

“How can you still eat anything?”, Maggie groaned back with an eyeroll.

“Yeah, about that”, Alex whispered. “I’m sure you always suspected, but I’m an alien, too.”

She winked at Maggie who burst out laughing.

“After what you managed to do in the whirlpool earlier, I’m actually not that surprised”, she replied with a smirk, taking a flushing Alex by the hand to pull her back towards the table with the marshmallows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you guys aren't too disappointed that it was an actual mission and only in part a plan of J'onn to get them some quality time ;)  
> I'm thinking of continuing this with another chapter - what do you think?  
> Let me know and feel free to contact me about this or anything else :)


	6. Sanvers Winter Action Part 2 (Celebtrity Crushes)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As requested the last part of the Sanvers winter fun: wrap-up of the story, including a run in with a celebrity :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all of you for your amazing comments! I'm glad you like it that much! :)

“God, Danvers, how many marshmallows did you already have?!”, Maggie asked incredulously while handing Alex another one.

“Who knows”, Alex shot back, trying to grin which was proving to be difficult with her mouth so full.

“Hello, mind if we join you? All the other fires are taken by jerks”, said a small dark-haired woman that had come over to them. She wore a warm looking green parker with fake fur and a red and white woolen hat and smiled at them.

“Let me guess, you ran into Maxwell Lord”, Maggie replied with a laugh, motioning for her to join them.

“Oh, so you had the displeasure to meet him?”, the woman wanted to know, sticking a marshmallow on her stick and hovered it over the fire.

“Several times unfortunately”, Maggie answered. “I’m Maggie by the way and this is my wife Alex.”

“Robin”, the woman said, extending her free hand to shake first Maggie’s and then Alex’s.

“Hi”, said Alex with a slightly breathless voice. Maggie looked over towards her wife and was curious to find her blushing slightly. She raised her eyebrows, but couldn’t linger on Alex’s strange behavior because a tall handsome looking man had come over.

“Hey there”, he greeted them all good naturedly. “I got you your mulled wine.”

“Thanks”, Robin said, taking the offered mug gratefully. “I’m not used to the cold.”

“Tell me about it. She is always making fun of me for that”, Alex laughed and shoved Maggie with her shoulder lightly.

“This is my husband Nick by the way”, Robin introduced the new comer. “Nick: Alex and Maggie.”

“Nice to meet you”, he greeted them again with a wave. “I’m really glad you offered us sanctuary.”

“No problem”, Maggie said with a smile. “So, what do you guys do?”

Alex shot her a sideway look that Maggie chose to ignore to not make things awkward, looking expectedly at Robin and Nick.

“Well, I’m an interior designer”, Nick answered, preparing his own stick with a marshmallow.

“Sounds interesting”, Maggie replied. “Do you think we have anything by him in our flat, babe?”

“With our salary, probably not”, Alex said with a slightly uncomfortable laugh. Nick joined in the laughter, seemingly not at all distressed.

“And what do you do?”, Maggie wanted to know from Robin and there was this sideway look from Alex again.

“I’m an actress”, Robin answered with a smile, her eyes darting bemusedly between Alex and Maggie.

“Uhm, babe”, Alex half whispered towards Maggie. “This is Robin Tunney.”

Maggie blinked at Alex, clearly not recognizing the name.

“Oh come on, have you never watched _Prison Break_ or _The Mentalist_?!”, Alex exclaimed with a disbelieving look on her face while Robin and Nick cracked up laughing.

“Uh, maybe?”, Maggie replied with a sly grin on her face. “Sorry, Robin.”

“Not a problem”, Robin chuckled while Alex hid her face in her hands. “It’s nice being treated normally for a change. One of the reasons we came here.”

“What do you guys do?”, Nick wanted to know, seemingly interested.

“Well, I’m a detective and Alex is an FBI agent”, Maggie explained, poking Alex in her side to make her look up again. Alex was acting quite strangely. Not that Maggie didn’t know that Alex could get a bit dorky from time to time, but this was slightly out of character.

“Oh, are we allowed to drive these things back with all the mulled wine?”, Robin asked with a laugh, pointing over to the snowmobiles.

“I’m gonna turn a blind eye for the night”, Maggie shot back with a grin. “I guess our stunt with these things earlier wasn’t exactly legal anyway.”

“Yeah, I was watching that”, Nick commented. “Wasn’t it that Maxwell Lord that chased you? What is he up to?”

“He’s always up to something”, Alex stated vaguely, not wanting to expose too much, but not wanting to strictly lie.

“Okay, no more questions asked”, Robin supplied with a smile. “The interrogation tactics on TV aren’t really realistic I suppose, so we won’t stand a chance against you guys anyway.”

“Yeah, quite the power couple”, Nick joined in. “Or are you just, you know, undercover?”, he added in a whisper, glancing over his shoulder.

“No, that gorgeous is actually mine”, Maggie chuckled. “Most of the time, if you go undercover as a couple, you go hetero. Less attention, better blending in, you know.”

“I suppose that makes sense”, Nick said with an understanding nod.

“Babe, wanna get some more marshmallow and mulled wine?”, Maggie suddenly asked Alex, who looked surprised but rose to her feet.

“Excuse us a second, we’ll be right back”, Maggie excused them and maneuvered Alex over to the table.

“Babe, are you okay?”, she asked Alex on their way over.

“Yeah, why?”, she answered, her voice slightly higher than usual.

“Oh my god, you have a crush on her”, Maggie giggled, pressing an amused kiss onto her wife’s cheek.

“Have not”, Alex countered indignantly.

“Oh you so have, babe”, Maggie said with a big grin.

Alex only huffed, a crease forming between her eyebrows. Maggie knew this face by now, the famous Danvers crinkle.

“Alex?”, she pushed on for good reason.

“Alright, maybe?”, Alex finally admitted. “I watched a lot of her shows, okay? I didn’t really know what to do with that back then. It was before… you. Sorry if I’m awkward or something, but she is really famous. I can’t believe you didn’t recognize her!”

“Al, it’s fine”, Maggie assured her. “I’m just teasing you. It’s totally normal to have celebrity crushes, you know. I have them, too.”

“Yeah?”, Alex wanted to know in a small voice.

“Yeah”, Maggie calmed her wife down with a soft smile on her face. “Normally you don’t run into them.”

“True”, Alex chuckled, shaking her head in disbelief.

Alex seemed a bit less awkward after their conversation and they enjoyed the time with Robin and Nick back at their fire.

Around five minutes before midnight, the staff started to hand out champagne.

“Okay, I’m really not sure if we should drive these things back”, Robin said when they received their glasses. “Do they have like a backup plan for drunk guests?”

“Good thing I have my to-go sobering tent always with me”, Maggie stated dryly which made Alex crack up laughing, especially because Robin and Nick didn’t seem to be sure at first if it had been an actual joke or not.

After she recovered, Alex checked her watch: “One minute left, I’ll do a countdown.”

Alex wasn’t the only one doing a countdown though: A few people started counting down from ten and the rest joined in. When they hit 00:00, there was a loud bang and Maggie and Alex cowered right away before realizing it had just been the fireworks going off. Fortunately, nobody else had noticed because they were all too busy wishing their partners a happy new year.

“God, perks of the job”, Maggie grumbled before pulling Alex up and into her arms to kiss her soundly.

“Hi”, Alex mumbled when they parted again.

“Hey”, Maggie whispered back with her dimples full on display. “Happy New Year, Danvers.”

“To you too, Sawyer”, Alex replied with a grin. “I love you.”

“I love you too”, Maggie said in a husky voice. “I’m glad we got to spent one holiday together.”

“Yeah, me too”, Alex answered. “Even if it’s at work.”

“Okay, no way you guys are just an undercover couple”, they heard Nick state with a laugh. “You are far too adorable for that.”

They both chuckled and broke apart.

“Just make sure nobody back home hears about that”, Maggie warned him. “In our line of work, our badass image is all that we have.”

They watched the fireworks for a while, Alex snuggled into Maggie from behind, whispering sweet nothings into her ear now and again.

After the fireworks were over, the fires had nearly burnt down and everyone was relieved by the suggestion that they could head back to the resort where there was apparently still an amazing party in place.

“Sure you can drive, babe?”, Maggie teased Alex when they made their way over to the snowmobiles.

“Careful Sawyer or I leave you behind”, Alex shot back with a fake frown.

They kept on the banter until they reached the resort where they had to go back to the party, too, because unfortunately Maxwell Lord did as well.

As Robin and Nick were leaving for their chalet, they said goodbye, exchanging numbers in case they wanted to get coffee together some time.

“You got her number, babe”, Maggie said with a grin when they were walking away towards the main building.

“I got your number, that’s enough”, Alex replied, but she reddened slightly all the same which amused Maggie even more.

When they entered the room, the party was going alright: people were dancing all over the place. Maggie and Alex got themselves some water and checked in with Winn once more, but nothing interesting had happened, so Maggie asked: “Wanna dance?”

“Sure do”, Alex replied with a grin, taking Maggie’s offered hand and letting herself be pulled onto the dance floor where they quickly began to move together.

Maggie always loved the way Alex danced. Her movements were so fluent and sexy, deliberate and free at the same time and she couldn’t help herself but press her own body into Alex’s. The alcohol certainly didn’t help the issue and when Alex turned Maggie around and put her hands on her hips to pull her even closer, Maggie was a goner. Alex even moved her hands a bit too low, that’s when Maggie decided to turn again, moving one of her legs between Alex’s. Luckily this position meant that Alex’s thigh was between hers as well. Their movements now included grinding against each other and Maggie could hear Alex’s breath hitch. When her ears perceived an actual moan from her wife, she pulled Alex away from the dancefloor to press her against the wall in a more secluded corner to kiss her passionately.

“God, I really wanna get outta here”, Maggie groaned when Alex moved her hands onto her ass.

“Hang on”, Alex said breathily, clicking her coms back on. “Winn, any news or can we call it a night?”

“No, everything’s fine”, they heard him answer. There was a pause before he whispered: “Go get it tiger.”

“Good night, Winn”, Alex said pointedly, shutting off the connection again.

They lost no time in walking towards the door, but unfortunately they were stopped by a hand on Alex’s shoulder.

“Already leaving, agent Danvers?”, they heard Lord’s voice from behind.

“No one here worth staying for”, Alex retorted dryly.

“And if you wanna keep it, I suggest you remove your hand”, Maggie supplied for good measure. Lord let his hand linger for two more seconds before releasing Alex’s shoulder.

“That’s what I thought”, Maggie commented and Alex was pleased to see annoyance shortly graze over Lord’s features.

“I wish you all the luck you can get with her”, he said with a trace of displeasure in his voice.

“Oh I think I’ll get pretty lucky soon”, Maggie replied with an exaggeratingly sweet smile before taking Alex by her hand and walking them out the door. Alex turned her head to shoot Maxwell Lord a grin before they were out.

“I love how you rub that in his face”, Alex snickered when they exited the building and made their way over to their chalet.

“I’m glad you do, babe. But right now, I really want you to rub something in my face”, Maggie replied with a smirk, glancing over to her.

“Hm, I think I might be up for that”, Alex said with a glint in her eyes, but blushing.

 

“Any news considering the exchange?”, Alex wanted to know when she and Maggie walked into the DEO control room on the 2nd of January.

“Nothing yet”, Winn let them know. “But we have agents tailing the two investors. Might be easier to pull that off than with Maxwell Lord. Although I have to say whatever you did to him, worked. I thought he would check for bugs at some point when he saw you, Alex, but he didn’t.”

“Or he saw it and left it there on purpose”, Maggie suggested with raised eyebrows.

“Also a possibility”, Winn conceded with a shrug. “But either way, we got the investors covered, so there’s nothing we can do for now.”

“Hey, you’re back”, squealed Kara and Alex felt herself being nearly run over by her sister’s hug. “Happy New Year, favorite sister in the galaxy”, Kara whispered into Alex’s ear while still hugging her.

“To you too”, Alex huffed, pulling her as close as she could. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, just missed you guys”, she answered, releasing Alex and moving on to Maggie.

“How was the party?”, Maggie wanted to know when they parted again.

“Oh, it was good”, Kara replied with a smile. “Although twister just isn’t as much fun without twister queen Alex.”

“Twister queen Alex?”, Maggie chuckled while Alex grinned at Kara.

“You should see the ways she can move and bend”, Kara explained excitedly. “I sometimes think she’s an alien, too.”

“Oh, I know exactly how she can move and bend”, Maggie stated with a smirk, earning her two blushing Danvers sisters.

“I don’t even want to know”, came J’onn’s deep voice from behind them. “Good work, you two.”

“How’s that other agent doing?”, Maggie asked after she and Alex had exchanged New Year’s greetings with J’onn.

“Back to work”, J’onn said simply.

“Which one?”, agent Vasquez wanted to know, sitting over at the control panels. “We didn’t have any sick leaves according to my information.”

“Ha, busted!”, Winn exclaimed. “You owe me 10 bucks, Kara.”

J’onn hid his face in one of his big hands, shaking his head.

“So this was a set up?”, Alex said disbelievingly, looking at J’onn and then over at Maggie who also had her eyebrows raised.

“Well no, it was an actual mission”, J’onn explained, resurfacing from his position to look back at them. “But agent Damian was very happy to spend New Year’s Eve with his friends and family.”

“Huh”, Alex stated, dumbfounded. “Well thanks, I guess?”

“You should thank him, who knows if you had met Robin otherwise”, Maggie said in a low voice.

“Who’s Robin?”, Kara asked right away.

“Superhearing”, Alex grumbled towards Maggie who just laughed.

“We met Robin Tunney”, Maggie explained to the others. “You know, the detective from _The Mentalist_?”

“Oh, I do know”, Kara replied with a knowing grin. “Alex, you certainly have a type. Now that I think about _Person Of Interest_ …”

“Aw, babe, you like Shaw, too?”, Maggie chuckled and put her arm around Alex who had blushed again.

“And look who she married”, Kara added.

“Can we please go home?”, Alex asked no one in particular, burying her face in Maggie’s shoulder. But she couldn’t help grinning stupidly. Yes, she had had to work over the holidays but the mission and… other stuff… with Maggie had been fun and maybe Kara was right and they would get to spend their holidays together this year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> If you have any other ideas about Maggie's gay teachings, just let me know :) I still have a few left, but I'm open to other ideas as well!


	7. Sex And Multiple Orgasms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I took this [headcanon](https://sanvershcs.tumblr.com/post/169398924609/maggie-sawyer-81819) from [sanvershcs](https://sanvershcs.tumblr.com/) and made it into a ff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the great comments!
> 
> Obviously, I had to up the rating to E because of this one.
> 
> I know I already did a Sanvers first time fic, but I thought it couldn’t hurt to have another go :D  
> There’s also this [fanart](http://tonxi.tumblr.com/post/169397961473/sanvers-bed-scene) I did yesterday that goes with it.

To Maggie’s usual standard, the build-up to the first time she and Alex had sex had been painfully slow – but Maggie had done that on purpose because Alex was unlike every other woman she had ever been with.

There had been a lot of making-out (on the couch, against walls, on the bed, in the bar, …) that gradually led to a point where clothes were removed. But even then – when they were both topless and lying on top of each other on Alex’s couch – Maggie told Alex that nothing further had to happen that night, and it didn’t.

It was after a museum date followed by dinner at a new fancy slow food restaurant that they ended up in Alex’s apartment, deciding that they could still watch a movie together as they both had the next day off. Of course, they didn’t even put on the movie, their making-out sessions the last few weeks without going any further had left them both exceedingly desperate for one another and Alex lost no time in pressing Maggie against the door once they were inside. They were kissing passionately and Alex peeled off her girlfriend’s leather jacket in no time, followed by her own on the floor.

When they broke apart for air, Alex looked at Maggie blazingly and Maggie felt a strong tugging in her lower belly that moved on between her legs. She closed her eyes for a moment.

“Mags”, she heard Alex’s slightly hoarse voice and opened them back up.

“Yeah?”, Maggie breathed back, placing her hands on Alex’s hips.

“Can… can I ask you something?”, Alex wanted to know, shyly averting her eyes for a second.

“Sure, you can always ask me anything, Al”, Maggie assured her, flashing a small smile at her. “Wanna sit down on the couch?”

“Uhm, yeah”, Alex replied, taking Maggie’s hand and pulling them over. They sat down and Alex didn’t catch Maggie’s eyes for several seconds, so Maggie put her hand on her girlfriend’s cheek softly pushing her face to get her to look at her.

“Al, are you okay?”, she asked in a low voice, now getting slightly concerned.

“Yeah, I just”, Alex began, cutting herself off, shaking her head. “Uhm, I know we talked about this. That we want to take things slow and I do, but uhm…”

Maggie just kept looking at her expectantly with warm brown eyes.

“I don’t know, you do things to me I can’t even describe and I really _really_ don’t know how much longer I can hold back”, Alex explained. “If you need time that’s not a problem, we can take all the time you need, but just… so you know: I’m ready if you are.”

Alex’s eyes darted nervously between Maggie’s, obviously waiting anxiously for some kind of reaction.

Maggie smiled broadly, her dimples showing in every possible way before she said in a soft tone. “Okay. I’m ready, too. Let’s just see where this evening leads us and if you change your mind at any point, just let me know. It’s okay, we only do things we’re both comfortable with, okay?”

Alex nodded slowly, releasing a slow deep breath – to Maggie she looked to be between relieved and nervous.

“So, movie or kissing?”, Maggie wanted to know with a grin, trying to ease up the situation.

“Oh, definitely kissing”, Alex replied in a heartbeat, hesitating for a second, her gaze dropping down to Maggie’s lips. Maggie could feel that Alex was nervous, so she moved in slowly, stopping just short of Alex’s lips to give her an out if she wanted one. After a split second though, Alex pressed her body into Maggie’s and their lips met. After the kisses became more passionately, Maggie finally let herself topple over, pulling Alex down on top of her. Alex lost no time in moving her knee between Maggie’s legs and Maggie moaned in relief. They had been to that point a few times before, so she didn’t hesitate to put her own leg up to give Alex some friction, too.

“You good?”, Maggie asked between kisses.

“Yeah, you?”, Alex answered breathily, stopping her movements for a second to wait for Maggie’s reaction.

“Oh, I’m great”, Maggie chuckled in reply, pulling Alex down to continue the kissing.

After a few more minutes, they were both shirtless and moving desperately against each other.

When Alex moved her kisses down to Maggie’s neck, Maggie asked cautiously: “Wanna move this over to your bed?”

“Yeah”, Alex breathed back, getting up and moving up the few stairs to her bed, followed by Maggie who stared at her adoringly.

“You’re so beautiful”, Maggie whispered, lowering Alex down onto the sheets, glad when Alex smiled in return. They restarted their kissing, slower and deeper now. Alex’s hands carefully moved along Maggie’s back and Maggie could feel them shaking.

“Al, are you okay?”, she wanted to know, pulling back slightly to be able to look her in the face.

“Yeah, just nervous”, Alex breathed back, before continuing in a low but steadier voice. “But I really want this. I… I want you, Mags.”

Maggie swallowed, nodding slowly – so this was happening apparently.

As if to prove her point, Alex’s hands moved to the opening of Maggie’s bra, getting it to open rather quickly.

“Hey, you’re good at that! Sure, that’s your first time with a girl?”, Maggie asked playfully, nudging her nose to Alex’s.

Alex just laughed and said: “I broke my arm once and had to get my own bra on and off somehow, you know… I am pretty good with my hands from the lab work, too.”

 “Oh, I bet you are”, Maggie replied with a smirk, leaning back down to kiss her, but she did notice the slight blush that was Alex’s reaction to her flirty comment.

When Alex pulled away Maggie’s bra, Maggie felt safe enough to move to do the same, but not with a short check-in first. After Alex’s nod and the following bra removal, they went back to kissing again and Maggie enjoyed the feeling of Alex’s hot skin against hers. She could feel her girlfriend’s hardened nipples on her own and sighed in contentment.

They had been to that point twice already and Maggie really wondered how the hell they had managed to not go any further then. Her body was going into overdrive and she tried really hard to calm herself down to not overwhelm Alex. This proved to be more and more difficult because Alex pressed her body up into hers, her hips moving against Maggie’s leg.

“Can… can these come off?”, Alex stuttered, hooking her hands into Maggie’s jeans.

“Yeah”, she answered with a smile, moving her hands to open the button and zipper before leaning to the side to wiggle out of her jeans completely. Alex used the break to get rid of her own, causing Maggie to raise her eyebrows shortly in surprise. Well, she always had known Alex to be brave and she didn’t have time to wonder too long because she got distracted by Alex’s long and perfect legs.

“God, you’re so beautiful”, she breathed again, positioning herself back over Alex, looking in her eyes for a moment.

“So are you”, Alex whispered back shyly. Maggie smiled, she had noticed Alex staring while she had moved herself back on top of her.

“Still good?”, Maggie asked, needing to make sure, but Alex only pulled her back down to kiss in response. They were back to their desperate movements in mere seconds. Still, Maggie was surprised when she felt Alex’s hand move between them a minute later. Alex hesitated for a second before slowly slipping her fingers inside Maggie’s panties. Maggie moved a bit to give her better access and sucked in a sharp breath, biting her lip when Alex’s fingers finally touched her center. They looked at each other for a moment and Maggie could see nervousness and curiousness mixed with strong arousal in Alex’s eyes. Maggie couldn’t help but kiss her again hungrily, though she tried to keep her hips still as not to pressure Alex into doing anything she didn’t want to yet. Maggie could still feel Alex’s hand between her legs, it was warm and when Alex slowly started to move her fingers she could feel how incredibly wet she was.

Alex was hesitant at first but increased her tempo and pressure once Maggie had started to move against her hand, not totally in control of her own body anymore.

No longer able to keep up the kissing, Maggie moved her face to settle into the crease of Alex’s neck. Alex was now sliding through her folds pretty expertly if Maggie’s body reactions were anything to go by and Maggie couldn’t help but mumble “God, you’re perfect.”

This seemed to have given Alex the courage to finally push a finger into her and Maggie moaned in contentment, pushing herself into it, feeling it in all the right places. Maggie waited for a second before moving to let Alex’s finger slip out a bit, then pushed herself back down. Alex caught on to the rhythm pretty quickly, placing her free hand on her girlfriend’s lower back to help her with the movements. Maggie on the other hand couldn’t keep herself up on her elbows anymore, so she gave in and let her body rest on top of Alex’s, one hand moving to grab Alex’s ass while she let her other hand cup one of Alex’s breasts, gently kneading it. She heard Alex gasp and pulled herself out of her haze enough to be able to ask “You ok?” in a very breathy voice.

“Yeah”, she heard Alex’s reply, hearing the smile in her voice which calmed her worries enough to let go again.

“Alex, can you… can you add another?”, Maggie wanted to know shortly after. They were still moving together, but she wanted to feel more of Alex inside her. Maggie sighed when she felt Alex pull out and push back in with a second finger, continuing her movements. Only now her hand was positioned slightly differently and her palm was pressing into Maggie’s clit perfectly.

Maggie couldn’t help herself, she moaned again, suckling on Alex’s neck. She felt Alex shudder below her, so she moved the hand on Alex’s ass away to push herself up and look at Alex who stared back, eyes dark with desire, moving up to kiss her. Maggie buried her hand in Alex’s hair then, trying not to grip to hard while she felt her orgasm nearing. Having seen that Alex was okay, she increased her rhythm, needing to stop kissing again after a moment just to be able to breathe. She let her forehead rest on Alex’s, their noses touching and their heavy breaths mixing.

Alex was now pressing her palm more and more into Maggie’s clit and actually using her own hips as leverage to push into her. This was it, Maggie couldn’t hold back anymore. She felt herself tense up, Alex not stopping her movements, before her orgasm washed over her, leaving her shuddering on top of Alex who thankfully slowed down, finally stopping completely when Maggie let herself drop on top of her. They were both breathing heavily.

“God that was hot”, Maggie heard Alex whisper after a moment.

“Oh yeah – sure was”, Maggie replied between breaths, pushing herself up to smile at Alex again who was staring back, wonder in her eyes.

“You okay?”, Maggie felt the need to ask again. Alex only nodded, her dark eyes darting between Maggie’s.

“Is it okay if I touch you?”, Maggie wanted to know in a soft voice, still smiling down at her girlfriend who replied with a breathy “Yeah.”

Deciding to leave Alex’s panties on for now, too, Maggie slightly repositioned her own body, holding herself up on one elbow while moving her other hand down Alex’s side, over the inside of her thigh back up over her stomach before repeating the movement – this time kissing Alex first on her lips, then on her jaw, down her neck and collarbone before sucking on one of her nipples.

This made Alex arch her back into her, biting her lips and whimpering.

“Maggie – I”, Maggie heard her say in a hoarse voice, so she stopped to look up at her at once.

“You okay?”, she wanted to know right away, stopping her hand as well.

“Yeah, I just –“, Alex started again. “I’m not gonna last long.”

She looked nearly panicked, but Maggie smiled at her calmingly.

“Nothing wrong with that”, she replied, kissing Alex reassuringly. “I didn’t exactly last long either.”

When Alex still looked unsure, she added: “Al, I just wanna make you feel good. Just let it happen. If you’re still good, that is.”

“Yeah, please… please just touch me”, Alex answered after a moment, closing her eyes when Maggie moved her hand that was still resting on Alex’s thigh further inwards, letting it graze lightly over the fabric on Alex’s center. Maggie saw Alex close her eyes, her features contracting, clearly trying to control her body’s reaction.

“Al, I got you, just let go”, Maggie whispered into Alex’s ear, glad when she felt Alex relax slightly under her, her arms shooting around Maggie to hug her closer.

Maggie decided to cut out the teasing as Alex was clearly desperate and nervous, so she moved her fingers slowly under the waistband, letting her hand cup her girlfriend’s center for a moment, listening to her shaky breaths. Alex moved her hips up into Maggie’s hand which reassured her enough to finally and carefully slide a finger through Alex’s folds. She was incredibly wet and Maggie couldn’t help but smile, also because she had heard Alex whimper slightly, pressing herself up even more.

“Relax, babe”, she whispered into Alex ear again. “I’m not going anywhere.”

She felt Alex drop herself back into the sheets again, so she continued her deliberate movements between Alex’s inner folds before moving on their outsides only ever grazing her clit very lightly. Alex’s breaths were now short and hard, her head thrown back into the pillows, her arms squeezing around Maggie, her hips stuttering. Maggie was pretty sure that Alex was close, so she moved to circle her clit directly. It only took a few seconds of that and Alex tensed up completely, so hard and long in fact that Maggie got worried for a second, before she felt her shudder and muffle a small scream. Maggie smiled, watching her girlfriend’s face of pure bliss while helping her through her orgasm with slow deliberate movements until she seemed to settle down, slumping into the sheets. Alex was just laying there for a moment, breathing heavily, eyes closed. Maggie wiped her hand clean on the bedsheet before moving to stroke a stray strand of hair out of Alex’s face.

This finally made Alex open her eyes. She stared at Maggie, her expression full of so many feelings that even Maggie couldn’t place them all.

“How do you feel?”, she wanted to know, smiling down at the beautiful woman laying below her.

“I… I don’t even know”, Alex replied with a broad smile. Well, that was a good enough answer for now, so Maggie grinned back. When Alex simply kept beaming up at her, Maggie had to laugh and moved to kiss her slowly, letting her hand slide back down Alex’s side again before bringing it up to caress her breast.

They kept kissing and touching and when Maggie kissed down Alex neck again, suckling on her collarbone and letting her hand slide down Alex’s abs, Alex suddenly said: “Uhm, Maggie. I’m… I’m just a onetime girl.”

Maggie looked up at her and simply said: “Okay, but I can still make you feel good. If that’s okay with you.”

“Yeah”, Alex breathed. “Yeah, of course.”

So, Maggie kept touching and kissing her. When Alex’s breathing became faster again – not really having evened out in the first place – Maggie kissed down her abs, stopping just short below her belly button and asking: “Is it okay if I kiss you down there?”

She really wanted to taste Alex but she needed to make sure that everything was okay. Alex just looked at her, nodding. She kept watching Maggie, so Maggie held her gaze while removing Alex’s panties and then finally letting her lips close around Alex’s center. She was still very wet, so Maggie started to lick her slowly until Alex dropped back into the cushions, her breathing picking up even more. Maggie just smiled, keeping up her ministrations, wrapping her arm around Alex’s thighs.

The way Alex’s body was reacting now made Maggie pretty sure that Alex was not a onetime girl, so she kept on going, alternating between licking through her folds and sucking on her clit. It wasn’t too long before Alex tensed up again and Maggie moved her right hand up to grip one of Alex’s. She felt Alex grip it desperately while shuddering through another orgasm, this time actually moaning loudly. When her grip had somewhat subsided, Maggie came back up, wiping her mouth at her elbow.

“Wow that uhm – ”, Alex murmured. “That’s never happened before.”

She grinned shyly at Maggie.

“Well, a lot can be different when you’re with women”, Maggie just stated, smiling down at Alex. “Sex doesn’t have to be just about orgasms, you know”, she continued. “I just wanna touch you and make you feel good. If that results in, well, _that_ – all the better.”

Alex nodded while Maggie grinned at her.

“Can I keep touching you?”, Maggie wanted to know after a short pause in which they were just smiling at each other intently.

“Yeah”, Alex breathed back. And so Maggie did. This ended in two more orgasms for Alex – one while Maggie finally pushed inside her and another one when Alex returned the favor, grinding down on Maggie’s left leg while doing so.

In the following weeks, Maggie quickly discovered that Alex was all but a onetime girl – on many occasions. She didn’t mind in the slightest, being all too curious how far they could take this and also, because Alex always made sure that Maggie got her own fair share of orgasms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to contact me with ideas or anything else :)


	8. Boob-/butt-person (favorite body parts)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little pillow talk ;)

Alex blinked rapidly into the light that shone through the window directly down onto her bed. For a moment, she was confused about where she was until she noticed an arm that was slung around her from behind where a warm body pressed into her. Maggie’s warm body! Her warm and very naked body. Into Alex’s own very naked body.

A broad smile spread across Alex’s face when she remembered the night before. They had finally pushed past all clothing barriers in their physical journey and Maggie had stayed over for the first time afterwards. Alex’s abs contracted when she thought about what they had done last night and there was this now familiar tugging feeling she got more and more often when she thought about Maggie in… _certain_ states and settings.

“Morning”, she heard Maggie mumble into her shoulder from behind, where her head was resting.

“Morning”, Alex sighed back, pressing herself closer back into her girlfriend. “Sleep well?”

“After last night, you bet”, Maggie chuckled in response, her arm tightening around Alex while her fingers grazed lightly over Alex’s abs. She couldn’t stop them from flexing and her breath hitched slightly.

“How’re you doing?”, Maggie whispered into her ear, having risen slightly, her left elbow boring into the mattress to keep her body up so she could lean it over Alex’s.

“Great, maybe a bit sore…”, she replied with a chuckle.

“Well, you maybe sort of appealed to my competitive nature when you said you were a one-time girl, so…”, Maggie trailed off suggestively, kissing Alex’s neck. Alex couldn’t help but sigh happily again.

“Yeah, about that…”, she began, wanting to make a witty remark that was lost somewhere between her brain and her mouth because Maggie was now sucking on the sensitive area where her neck met her shoulder. Alex rolled her body back and somehow managed to squeeze an arm around her girlfriend to pull her on top of her where she could finally kiss her properly.

Maggie hummed in approval when their lips met and Alex considered for a moment to slow down the kissing that was already developing into a heavy make-out session but decided against it, when she felt Maggie’s hand grabbing her hip and pushing her leg between Alex’s thighs.

Alex’s body that had been so sleepy and drowsy a minute ago was waking up rapidly now, arching into Maggie in delight and she groaned into the kiss. That caused Maggie to let her mouth wonder to her neck and collarbone, finally coming to rest to suck on Alex’s right nipple. Alex couldn’t help but gasp at the sensations shooting through her body, especially because Maggie grinded down onto her thigh which provided her with precious pressure as well.

“Maggie”, she whimpered running her fingers through Maggie’s hair, already halfway gone down the road of blissful haze.

Maggie just let her mouth slide further down in response settling between her breasts, just where Alex’s abs were beginning.

“God, I love that spot”, Maggie murmured into Alex’s skin before sucking it cautiously.

“Why?”, Alex asked breathily, lifting her head to look down at her girlfriend.

Maggie moved back up to be able to get a better look at Alex’s face, but she made sure she placed her hand on exactly the same spot her mouth had been a moment before.

“Because you’re totally gorgeous and I always felt your muscles flexing there during our make-out sessions and I dunno, I just love that spot”, Maggie explained with a smile, nudging Alex’s nose with her own playfully. “Which reminds me, did you already find out if you’re a boob or a butt person?”

Alex snorted slightly.

“A what?”, she asked puzzled, taking her hands out of Maggie’s hair and placing them on her back instead.

“Uh, thought so”, Maggie grinned back, pecking Alex’s lips shortly. “Well, for some reason there are people that like boobs best and there are people that love butts best. I don’t exactly know why these two categories, but most people can say pretty quickly which one of the two they prefer. So, what is it for you?”

Maggie looked down at Alex expectantly who blinked back slightly confused, thinking hard.

“Well, I don’t have a lot of reference here, Mags…”, she stated after a moment.

“Oh, come on, you wanna tell me you didn’t start to look at women differently once you found out you were gay?”, Maggie pushed on with a gentle smile. Alex blushed, biting her lip.

“Uhm, well. I think the first time I looked at you like that it was your butt, though I’m probably more of a boobs person. But with you it’s really hard to decide. You’re like gorgeous all over, you know”, Alex said, her eyes darting nervously between Maggie’s which sparkled back.

“When was that?”, she wanted to know, seeming genuinely interested.

“The night when you were kidnapped by that _hot_ lady”, Alex replied, clearing her throat with a goofy grin while Maggie laughed at the bad pun.

“Wait, that was way before I called you out for liking me”, Maggie said after a moment, raising her eyebrows.

“Yeah, it was”, Alex agreed. “But when I finally realized I might be gay I probably went through every encounter I ever had with women in my life, starting with you.”

Alex pursed her lips to the side and looked up at Maggie with big eyes.

“And when exactly did you stare at my ass?”, Maggie teased with a grin. “I’m normally good with picking up those clues. And you’re not exactly very subtle with your staring…”

“What?”, Alex shot back, now looking slightly panicked.

“Relax, babe, you’re fine”, Maggie calmed her down, kissing her soundly. “I was just teasing you. And I like the way you look at me.”

Alex blushed again.

“So?”, Maggie asked again, not letting it go.

“Fine”, Alex relented with a huff. “When you were walking out to get to your hot date on time.”

“Ah, well, I was a bit preoccupied then”, Maggie said in a matter of fact voice.

“Maggie?”, Alex asked in a low voice.

“Yeah?”, she answered with a warm look in her dark brown eyes.

“Uhm, when… when did you know you liked me back?”, Alex wanted to know shyly, feeling incredibly vulnerable.

“I knew I liked you the moment you butted in on my crime scene”, Maggie replied with a smile, her dimples growing when she saw Alex’s confused look.

“Why? I was a total ass”, Alex finally blurted out.

“No, you are a strong woman and a badass, I respect that”, Maggie explained, bobbing her nose onto Alex’s for a second which made them both laugh.

“Yeah, but I mean, like… when did you know you _like_ liked me?”, Alex asked again, the vulnerable look back on her face.

“Well uhm”, Maggie started, suddenly looking rather serious. “I usually have my defenses up pretty high. I normally tend to _decide_ that I like someone. One of the reasons I was and probably still am so scared is that it’s different with you.”

Alex swallowed at the admission, looking into Maggie’s eyes intently.

“I probably was a goner when you pulled up with these boots and leather jacket on your bike though”, Maggie added to light up the mood after a moment.

“Yeah, that was pretty gay, wasn’t it?”, Alex commented, scrunching up her face adorably.

“Yeah”, Maggie laughed. “Glad you’ve caught on now.”

“So, what kind of person are you?”, Alex wanted to know after they had grinned at each other.

“Well, that’s a pretty deep question, Danvers”, Maggie replied. “Care to elaborate?”

“I meant boob or butt, Sawyer”, Alex deadpanned with a playful eyeroll.

“Normally boob, but with your ass, probably butt”, she answered without hesitation.

“You seem to have given that a great deal of thought, Sawyer”, Alex teased, squeezing her girlfriends butt.

“Well, what do you think I was thinking about all those make-out sessions, babe?”, Maggie retorted with a smirk that never ceased to get Alex flustered.

She only grinned back slyly.

“So, is it a bad thing I don’t know which spot is my favorite with you yet?”, Alex wanted to know after a moment.

“Well, I’d say no but I strongly encourage you to explore as often as you like”, Maggie replied, still with the smirk plastered on her face, now with a raised eyebrow added suggestively.

Alex blushed, but as her body was still very much anticipating everything that was Maggie, she plucked up her courage and rolled them over so that she was laying on top of Maggie now.

Maggie didn’t say anything to that, but looked surprised for a moment.

“Well, if a detective encourages me to do something I’d better get on with it”, Alex murmured against Maggie’s lips before kissing her.

“When did you get so smooth?”, Maggie chuckled back, wrapping her arms around Alex.

“Dunno”, Alex mumbled back. “Maybe it’s got something to do with a very smooth detective with killer dimples that’s recently made me happy in more than a few ways…”

“Oh, so you like my dimples best?”, Maggie asked playfully, displaying them perfectly.

“Hmmm, haven’t decided that yet”, Alex hummed back, shutting her girlfriend up with a searing kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit shorter than usual, hope you liked it all the same :)


	9. Body Insecurities & Clothing Styles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This little things starts off at thursday morning knife practice and ends up in the locker rooms... :)

“Ha, there you go, Danvers! Right in the center!”, Maggie cheered, flashing a bright grin at Alex who was standing next to her with an amused smile on her face.

“I’d say you’re getting there, Sawyer”, Alex admitted, bumping her shoulder teasingly into Maggie’s.

“Oh, come on, Alex”, Maggie groaned. “We’ve been fucking throwing knives at targets every Thursday morning for the last month, give me and my talent some credit here.”

“Oh, I know you’re very talented, Sawyer”, Alex purred, blushing slightly when she heard two younger agents entering the training room. In a more business-like voice she added: “You up for some breakfast?”

“I thought I already ate this morning”, Maggie teased back with a shit-eating grin on her face which caused Alex to turn around slightly panicked.

“Keep it in your pants, Sawyer”, she hissed, grabbing her girlfriend’s upper arm and dragging her out of the room with a scowl on her face while Maggie chuckled good naturedly.

“But I did eat”, Maggie continued, her features now looking innocently at Alex. “I had a banana.”

“God, this is wrong on so many levels”, Alex mumbled, shaking her head and pulling Maggie along the corridor to the locker room where they had located their stuff. J’onn had allowed Maggie to use one of the empty lockers as she now frequented the DEO on a pretty regular basis – both for business and personal reasons.

“So, what does Agent Grumble-Pants wanna eat for second breakfast this lovely morning?”, Maggie wanted to know while she pulled her slightly sweaty tank top over her head. She just caught her girlfriend’s expression that was somewhere between annoyance and amusement before her shirt blocked her vision for a second. When she surfaced again, she saw Alex’s eyes roaming her body.

“I was talking about actual food this time, Alex”, Maggie chuckled when her girlfriend’s eyes snapped back up to her face.

“Uh, yeah. Right – sorry”, Alex stuttered, shaking her head for a moment as if to shake off her not PG-rated thoughts.

“That’s alright, babe”, Maggie was quick to assure her with a smile. “Feel free to let your beautiful eyes scan my body anytime you please.”

She stepped over towards Alex and pulled her down for a short kiss that lingered slightly because Alex had put her hands on Maggie’s hips in reflex. When Maggie wanted to pull away again – they were at work after all and anyone could come walking in any second – she was surprised that Alex didn’t let her go, but turned them around so she could press Maggie against one of the lockers to kiss her again. This kiss was much more heated than the last one, Alex actually let her tongue mingle which was the point where Maggie couldn’t refrain from touching her anymore. She let one of her hands slide into Alex’s hair while the other one grabbed her well-toned ass. Alex hummed in approval and pressed her body more into Maggie’s when the door suddenly burst open.

Fortunately, they were covered by a row of lockers, so they weren’t in direct view of the door and had time to jump apart before Agent Vasquez came around the corner, stopping short when she spotted them.

“Don’t mind me”, she said, sounding amused while her eyes darted between them a few times. “I just have to change into a polo because Kara persuaded J’onn to decrease energy consumption and the control room is now several degrees warmer than usual.”

“That sounds like something she would do”, Maggie stated proudly, while Alex’s eyebrows shot up in realization and Vasquez proceeded to her own locker.

“So, I _was_ hotter than usual this morning”, Alex said as if having solved a riddle important to all of humankind.

“You certainly were”, Maggie couldn’t help but mumble which made Vasquez turn around to hide her smirk while Alex rolled her eyes and thrust a shirt into her girlfriend’s arms.

“You’re unbelievable”, she hissed, shooting a glance over to Vasquez who was peeling out of her long-sleeved black DEO shirt.

“Oh yeah?”, Maggie replied in a whisper. “Who was the one pinning me against the lockers a minute ago?”

Alex just frowned at that, shaking her head again before putting on a fresh shirt and grabbing for her lab coat. Agent Vasquez seemed to be done because she passed them with a still amused smile and a nod – now with a short black polo on.

“I swear, if J’onn increased the temperature in the lab as well, I’m gonna kill Kara”, Alex grumbled absentmindedly.

“You literally worked in the desert, Alex”, Maggie said, amused by her girlfriend’s antics. “I think you can take a few more degrees in your lab.”

“No, the point is that this would screw up my testings and results, so…”, Alex began rambling in an annoyed tone, so Maggie made sure to cut her off quickly: “J’onn knows that, he wouldn’t do that.”

“Yeah? Have you seen Kara pout?”, Alex challenged, an eyebrow raised skeptically.

“Actually, I have and I know exactly where she learned it from”, Maggie replied with a smile, beginning to wonder why Alex was so easily annoyed today. She always did tease her rather a lot and she knew that Alex wasn’t actually mad at her – or Kara or J’onn for that matter – but this was an Alex that was more grumbly than usual.

Alex had just looked at her innocently after the comment, proving Maggie’s point exactly which made her smile.

“So, no time for breakfast?”, Maggie asked when she saw Alex put on her lab coat. She never left the building in it, so it was safe to assume that they weren’t heading out to eat.

“No, sorry, not today”, Alex apologized in an honest tone, her eyes soft and pleading. “I have to get into the lab and move on with an experiment. The samples are ready in about ten minutes…”

Alex grimaced, apparently under the impression that Maggie might be mad.

“No problem”, Maggie assured her, then laughed when she heard Alex’s stomach grumble. They both looked down when Maggie’s stomach announced that it was hungry, too.

“I suppose we should have had a real breakfast this morning”, Alex supplied, looking up at Maggie apologetically.

“I actually did have a banana, babe”, Maggie replied, grinning. “But you apparently went through some very satisfying morning sex and two hours of knife practice without eating anything.”

“And my morning run…”, Alex added. “Doesn’t really matter though. I already had to go without food for way longer.”

“Who were the unlucky people enjoying your company then?”, Maggie chuckled, stuffing her dirty clothes into her bag and zipping it up.

“What are you saying, Sawyer?”, Alex growled, throwing her own clothes into the DEO laundry basket situated a few feet away.

“I’m saying that you, Agent Danvers, are hangry”, Maggie stated with a smile, not backing down.

“I’m what now?”, Alex asked in confusion.

“You get angry when you’re hungry – hangry”, Maggie explained with a grin, seeing Alex scowl again, evidently torn between giving a grumbly reply and proving Maggie right and wanting to prove her wrong which she wasn’t in the mood for. She settled for a teasing reply: “Did you come up with that word all by yourself?”

“No, actually that word – and the condition too by the way – is pretty common”, Maggie said matter of factly. “It’s not even very new, like snaccident.”

“Come again?”, Alex wanted to know again, her eyebrows raised.

“Snaccident, you know when you accidently snack a whole pizza or bar of chocolate”, Maggie clarified. “Don’t tell me, you don’t even know that one. I mean, all you and Kara do is have snaccidents.”

“Well, I was trained to snaccident, Sawyer, otherwise I wouldn’t have survived living with a Kryptonian for so long”, Alex said defensively.

“Al, you know that I find it adorable that you eat so much, right?”, Maggie tried to pacify her girlfriend. When she saw a flash of doubt on Alex’s face she was quick to continue: “Al, I’m just teasing you. I actually love that about you, that you just eat, not thinking about anything much. Although a few vitamins here and there wouldn’t hurt.”

“I get enough of those since I’m dating you, Sawyer”, Alex threw in in an attempt to smooth over her insecurities. Maggie pulled a skeptical face and laughed for a second, before moving on: “Seriously though, Al, I love how you look. You’re just gorgeous and your body is like crazy ripped and you’re so well trained and fit. I actually never had a girlfriend who could keep up with my stamina in bed before.”

She had added the cheeky comment to give Alex an easy out if she didn’t want to further dive into the whole body insecurity subject.

“You… you really think so?”, Alex said in a small voice that broke Maggie’s heart and left her wondering who the hell had caused her perfect looking girlfriend to think like that.

“Yeah, I really do, Al”, Maggie replied in a soft tone, taking Alex’s hands into hers and looking up at her with an expression full of warmness and… maybe love?   
“You’re perfect to me, Alex Danvers.”

“But I have scars all over my body”, Alex went on, her eyes roaming around the room. “And there is hardly ever a time when I haven’t got at least one ugly bruise somewhere…”

“I don’t care, Alex”, Maggie said honestly. “All that shows is that you are brave and dedicated and a hell of an agent and fucking good at your job. And that’s part of why I like you so much.”

Alex’s eyes flashed back to Maggie’s at this last statement. Maggie could still see the vulnerability in them, so she went on: “Society teaches us that we have to look a certain way, fit into certain stereotypes. This includes both, men and women, but for women this means that you grow up to think you have to look like a supermodel, thin and with soft skin and all that totally unrealistic stuff. Most queer women have even more problems fitting into these stereotypes and expectations because most of us have a stronger need to express ourselves differently, because we so clearly are different. This can be pretty tough, but I think in a way we’re lucky too, because we need to think about these things. We can actively decide to define and be who we want to be, because we have to. Most of the straight – well at least the ones I met – just never get to the point where they wonder about those things.”

“I never thought about it that way…”, Alex stated, seemingly thinking hard about this new information and the new proffered angle. Maggie could actually see her scientist side kick into play and smiled.

“Well according to you, my wardrobe knew much earlier that I was gay…”, Alex trailed off with a small smile that Maggie returned with a bright dimply one.

“But you can change your style, too, if you want to”, Maggie offered in order to make it clear to Alex that she was fine with everything if only Alex felt comfortable.

“Huh”, Alex huffed, clearly still thinking hard. “But I love my shirts and leather jackets.”

“Then you keep them”, Maggie encouraged her, pressing her girlfriend’s hands in affirmation. “And if you want to, you know, look at the options a bit we can go shopping tomorrow. We could do that anyway, as we’re both off and I really need a new white button-up because my current one was ruined by a very slimy green alien a few days ago, so…”

“Ha, yeah I remember that vividly”, Alex chuckled. “Perks of the job. That’s why we always wear black.”

“Huh, and I thought that was to keep up the mysterious aura of that whole secret government agency stuff”, Maggie replied with a grin.

“Yeah, that too”, Alex said, scrunching up her nose adoringly before her stomach rumbled loudly again.

“Oh, shit, I gotta run”, Alex cursed in a panicked voice. “The samples will be done in a minute.”

“You’re the only person I know that thinks about work while starving”, Maggie supplied, shaking her head bemusedly. “Tell you what, you save the samples and I’ll go grab us some breakfast.”

“You’re the best”, Alex answered with a sweet smile on her face, giving Maggie a peck on the lips. “How can I ever repay you?”

“Just make sure to wear your glasses when I come back with breakfast, Danvers”, Maggie teased, causing Alex to blush before shooting her a sly grin and sprinting out of the locker room, leaving Maggie with a strange happy feeling in her own hungry stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this!   
> Somehow I didn't feel like I had my usual flow today, but there you go anyway^^  
> Let me know what you think and if you have any other suggestions for the Gay Teachings :)


	10. Dancing/Jealosy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie has an idea how to help Alex ease back into dancing without triggering too much bad memories. While in the club Maggie runs into an old friend and Alex gets insecure...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me two weeks to come up with the next one, it's been very stressful at work. Just know that your support and feedback means a lot to me and keeps me motivated! You guys are the best! :)

“God, I hate that movie, why did you let her choose it?”, Alex mumbled, shooting a glance over at Kara who had run over to the kitchen to get more soda and popcorn. Maggie, who sat next to Alex on the couch, just chuckled and kissed Alex’s cheek.

“Seriously, babe, why?”, Alex whined, looking at her seemingly exasperated.

“Well, she’s your sister, I have to stay in her good books, you know”, Maggie replied with a grin, placing a hand on her girlfriend’s thigh soothingly.

“But look at her, she’s just so naive and annoying”, Alex whispered furiously, pointing at the screen. “And who the hell lets themselves be called _Baby_?!”

Maggie just chuckled again at Alex’s antics, shaking her head bemusedly.

“Stop complaining and enjoy the dancing, Alex”, Kara supplied, pushing a bowl of popcorn in her sister’s lap while clutching another one for herself. Alex just huffed and put a whole hand of popcorn into her mouth.

“It seems that Kara isn’t the only Danvers who can be appeased with food”, Maggie said while reaching over to Alex’s bowl to get some popcorn of her own, but this statement earned her a slap on her hand from her girlfriend. Grinning, she reached over into Kara’s bowl instead just to receive the same reaction.

“You two are a piece of work”, Maggie sighed with a laugh, but settling on the fact that she might not get any more popcorn that night.

“Just for the record: I do find Baby just as annoying as Alex”, Maggie explained while the three of them watched the screen where Baby was pining for Johnny once more.

“Hm, maybe there will be popcorn for you after all”, Alex said with a bump into Maggie’s shoulder.

“I really do like the dancing though”, Maggie went on, scrunching up her face, looking over to Alex to monitor her reaction.

“Yeah, well, ok” Alex conceded with an eyeroll. “The dancing is mostly good.”

“Mostly good?”, Kara repeated incredulously. “That’s the most positive thing I ever got out of her about that movie.”

She grinned at Maggie who just shrugged with an innocent smile.

“You really bring out the best in her”, Kara stated with a warm smile. This made Maggie blush slightly so she laughed it away, putting her head on Alex’s shoulder.

“Maybeee…”, Kara continued, her eyes darting nervously between her sister’s and Maggie’s. Alex just raised her eyebrows, wondering what Kara was up to now.

“Maybe what?”, Maggie asked, watching a silent communication going on between the two Danvers girls. Alex’s face seemed to be caught between curiousness and an expression that said _‘If that’s another one of your stupid ideas again, keep it to yourself’_ while Kara only looked at her with puppy eyes.

“Maybe you could take Alex dancing sometime”, Kara finally said with one of her bright smiles.

“I don’t know…”, Alex trailed off, scratching her head in slight embarrassment.

“Why? You used to love dancing”, Kara replied, looking at her innocently.

“Yeah, but that was uhm… that was when…”, Alex tried to explain something she apparently couldn’t.

“Are we talking about your clubbing days here?”, Maggie wanted to know in a soft tone, looking over at Alex who met her gaze with a slightly panicked expression and a nod.

“Well, do you like dancing?”, Maggie asked simply, her eyes not leaving her girlfriend’s.

“Yeah, I do, but… but I’m not sure. It’s somehow linked to all the… memories from these days that uhm”, she breathed deeply closing her eyes. “That I’d really like to forget.”

She opened them again only to be met with two warm supporting faces.

“Okay”, Maggie said softly, brushing her thumb over Alex’s leg comfortingly. “I understand that and I surely don’t want to bring back those memories, so please feel free to say no, but maybe… if we started with a different kind of dancing it would be… different?”

Maggie’s expression was so open and honest that Alex had to swallow.

“You still want that lap-dance don’t you?”, she teased to cover up her emotional state. Maggie only chuckled, meeting Alex’s grin with a dimply smile while Kara had groaned and covered up her ears.

“Maybe”, Maggie mouthed with a wink, before she looked more serious again.

“No, what I was suggesting was that we could maybe go to a Latino club? You know, different music, different dance style and all…”, Maggie explained, observing her girlfriend closely to make out any sign of discomfort while the famous Danvers crease appeared between her eyes.

“I don’t know any Latin dance moves…”, Alex said, her features clearly trying to apologize for that missing knowledge.

“That’s fine”, Maggie was quick to reassure her. “There’s a great club I know where they do classes before the crowd comes in on Thursday nights. Or I can teach you a few things. You’re always a quick study.”

Maggie smiled at Alex, noticing the small glint that had occurred in her eyes during the last statement. She hoped Kara hadn’t.

“Yeah, okay”, Alex finally said after a few seconds of further thinking. “I think I’d like that. You know, getting a bit more into your culture and all.”

She was smiling now, the Danvers crease gone.

“Alright then”, Maggie replied, mirroring Alex’s smile with her dimply one.

“That’s settled then”, Kara stated with a satisfied and happy expression. “But can we go back to Dirty Dancing now?”

Alex rolled her eyes which caused her to miss Kara’s grabbing for the remote to fast backwards as they had missed several minutes of the movie because of their talking.

“Noooo”, Alex whined, letting her face fall into Maggie’s lap who just patted her head comfortingly, stealing the bowl of popcorn out of her lap while doing so.

 

The next two weeks whenever Alex and Maggie met, they made sure to squeeze in some dancing lessons. Maggie showed Alex the basic steps for salsa, mambo, rumba and bachata, even teaching her one or two additional dance figures for each when it became pretty clear that Alex was indeed a quick study.

“So, we both have Fridays off”, Alex stated on a Monday night two weeks later. They were sitting at her kitchen counter bar with Mexican takeout on their plates. When Maggie didn’t reply but only looked at Alex expectantly, Alex elaborated: “Do you maybe wanna do the dance thing Thursday night?”

“Do you mean the lap-dance or the Latino club?”, Maggie replied with a teasing grin.

“Well, I was talking about the club but maybe you get lucky”, Alex retorted with a smirk.

“I’ll take what I can get, Danvers”, Maggie supplied, her dimples on full display. Alex got that warm giddy feeling she always did whenever they flirted like that, her heart beating slightly faster against her ribs. Somehow their banter always made her feel wanted but safe at the same time. Even though her body still reacted strongly to Maggie after months of dating, she felt comfortable around her in a way she had never felt around anyone – certainly not in a romantic way.

 

When they got out of the taxi on Thursday night, Alex was a bit nervous. She had never really been to a place with Latin music and although she had been practicing, she still didn’t feel very sure about her moves. She just didn’t like being out of her element. But she had decided to give it a try, to get to know Maggie’s cultural background and passion a little better and she sure as hell didn’t mind that even during their dancing lessons, there was a lot of touching involved and seeing Maggie move like that had mostly resulted in them shedding their clothes at some point. That wasn’t exactly a downside either.

“You okay?”, Maggie wanted to know when she helped Alex out of the car.

“Yeah”, Alex replied with a smile. “You sure I’m not overdressed?”

She had put on a rather short dark red dress with a slid at her left leg that easily allowed Maggie’s leg to squeeze between hers while dancing. It was also cut pretty low on her back and front – she had spotted Maggie’s eyes raking over her body a few times already that evening.

Maggie wore a black dress that fell loosely around her trained body, but still tight enough to let Alex’s mind wander to everything that was hidden underneath.

“No, babe, we’re fine, promise”, Maggie reassured her, taking her by the hand and leading her into an alleyway with industrial looking buildings. Alex spotted a flashy sign reading _‘Las Chicas Locas’_ and smiled.

“Is this a gay bar?”, she wanted to know, wondering why she had never considered that there could be actual Latin gay bars around.

“Not exactly, but queer friendly so a lot of us turn up around here”, Maggie explained, holding the door open for Alex to enter before following her. Somehow that had eased some of Alex’s tension. She had been worrying how it would be received when two women showed up as a couple for a dancing class.

Alex waited for Maggie to pass her and then tailed her through a corridor with brick walls. She could hear music that was becoming louder the nearer they got to a large wooden door at the end of the hallway.

“Ready for some moves, babe?”, Maggie asked with a smile, holding her hand out to Alex who took it and nodded.

Being the agent that she was, Alex quickly scanned the room they entered: It was big, probably used to be a storage facility of some sort. The owners however had managed to transform it into a place that balanced modern design with antiques. The bar looked to be the newest of the new, being built out of mostly steel and glass, illuminated with red light from within. Behind the counter on the red brick wall, there were rows upon rows of glass shelves with all sorts of alcohol and glasses. The ceiling was covered in hangings of red velvet and every few meters an ancient looking chandelier hung down. At the far back of the room was the DJ stage, still unoccupied at the time as it was only around 7 pm.

“Wanna get a drink before the lesson starts?”, Maggie wanted to know and after Alex’s nod, they made their way over to the bar. A few people were already scattered around the room, talking over the not yet so loud music. When they had received their beers, they moved over to stand at a table.

“You’re nervous, aren’t you?”, Maggie said after a minute of comfortable silence. Alex gazed over to her girlfriend with big innocent eyes, sipping her beer before saying in a slightly higher voice than usual: “No.”

Maggie laughed softly, reaching over to take Alex’s hand into hers.

“You’ll be fine, Al”, she assured her. “What I’ve seen so far about the way you move. Well, let’s just say, I’m really looking forward to that lap dance.”

Maggie’s eyes twinkled mischievously and a smile played around her lips. Alex couldn’t help but chuckle.

“Doesn’t raise the pressure at all, Sawyer”, she retorted sarcastically, but squeezing Maggie’s hand thankfully.

A few minutes later, a couple appeared to announce the beginning of their dancing lesson. The man wasn’t very tall, his short hair styled with lots of hair gel. He wore jeans with a shirt and a wide smile on his face. His dance partner was even smaller with an equal smile, she had put on an orange dress with a wide hem that swayed with every move she made.

After a short introduction they told the group to couple up and spread around the room. While the man – Carlos – went to put on different music to warm up a bit, Alex looked around to scan the other couples: There were around five straight looking couples (you could never know if they actually were though), but also a bearded guy with his younger looking partner and an obviously white woman on the butchier side flanked by a Latino looking girl.

Alex felt more comfortable not being the only white person in the room and then wondered if this was how Maggie always felt. She settled on asking her about that later as the woman told them to warm up with a rumba. Alex let herself be led by Maggie and the music, easing effortlessly into the flow. After the song ended, the couple showed them a new movement that they practiced for a bit without music before she laid on another song to put their newly learnt steps to use.

Alex had never particularly enjoyed being led by a man while dancing, but with Maggie she enjoyed to be guided and swirled around. She felt electricity course through her body with every touch and soon had a wide smile on her face.

“Enjoying yourself, babe?”, Maggie wanted to know when she had swirled Alex back in.

“Yeah”, Alex said, grinning at her girlfriend rather shyly.

“Good, because you look amazing”, Maggie replied, pulling Alex in closer.

“So the dress was a good choice after all?”, Alex flirted back, pressing herself closer to Maggie.

“I was talking about you”, Maggie clarified with a whisper in her ear. “And the way you move.”

Alex didn’t have time to react to that because Maggie span her back out.

After the rumba, they moved on to the bachata. Alex wasn’t complaining about that as it meant that she would be pressed up against Maggie most of the time. She had no problems in learning the new steps, practicing them and then putting them into action during the next song that was played.

“You know, I actually think that it would be easy with you to improvise”, Maggie said after they had done two more bachata songs. She sounded slightly out of breath, but nothing compared to some of the other couples. Alex was glad to see that they were so well in shape.

“Yeah, but let’s maybe try that later on a fuller dance floor?”, Alex suggested, looking around her sheepishly.

“Oh, so we came here to dance even more? I thought I already wore you out…”, Maggie replied with a grin.

“Ha, takes more than that to get me tired, Sawyer”, Alex laughed, then added in a whisper. “I thought you knew that by now…”

Maggie grinned back, pulling her in while Carlos put on the last song for the class that evening.

After the lesson ended, it took about ten more minutes for the place to fill up. Alex had gotten them some more beer and a bowl of nachos while Maggie had disappeared to the bathroom.

They talked while snacking and sipping their beers, Alex feeling more at ease now that the club had filled up and the attention of the people around them was scattered.

When they had finished up their food and drinks, Maggie held out her hand to pull Alex back onto the dance floor that way already pretty full with people moving to the Latin music full with rhythm and passion. For a moment Alex tensed up, images of her earlier partying days coming to life in her head, but when Maggie pulled her into her body, one hand placed softly on her lower back she felt relieve flood her. This was so different from all the things she did and felt back then, that it couldn’t possibly compare. She pressed herself closer to Maggie, placing one of her legs between hers and slightly grinding onto her thigh.

“See, you got the key part of it already”, Maggie said into her ear, her grin apparent in her tone. Alex laughed and let herself be led by her, enjoying the close contact and the music and movements.

During the second song which was a bachata she felt Maggie spin her out in a different way than she had learned so far. Figuring that they were now testing her improvising talents, she just kept up the basic steps as good as possible which turned out to work well.

“See, you’re a natural and totally ready for the lap dance”, Maggie said into her ear over the loud music. Alex threw her head back laughing, finding that she really had missed the dancing. It felt so much better with Maggie, a woman she loved and respected and vice versa. She also wasn’t drunk at all although the two beers probably had loosened her up a bit.

After around five more songs, Alex motioned to Maggie that she wanted to have more food. Grinning knowingly, Maggie made her way over to the bar to get her always hungry girlfriend some more snacks while Alex secured them a table that was positioned between the bar and the dance floor. Unfortunately, the tables with actual chairs were all occupied, so Alex tried to deflect the increasing hurt in her feet by watching the people on the dance floor. As Maggie had predicted there were quite a few queer people around but nobody seemed to mind. Although Alex hadn’t had a lot of negative reactions up until now, the few she had had, had made her a bit weary. She couldn’t imagine how it must have felt for a 14-year-old Maggie to put up with that much hate and rejection and was always amazed how it had led her to be so kind and caring herself despite of everything she had had to go through.

After a few more minutes Alex started to wonder what took her girlfriend so long, so she turned around to seek her out with her eyes to make sure everything was alright. She spotted her a few seconds later, still at the bar with two beers and a box of chicken wings and mozzarella sticks next to her, chatting animatedly to a very beautiful woman with slightly darker skin and short black curly hair. She saw Maggie touch the other woman’s arm and apparently, she said something funny, because the woman cracked up laughing. Alex kept observing the interaction with increasing confusion and jealousy developing inside her. Was that woman another one of Maggie’s exes? Or a total stranger that was blatantly flirting with her? But Maggie was totally flirting back, right? But she had just said this evening that she loved Alex, why would she act like that then? Maybe Alex really was still too new to all of this and Maggie had grown frustrated. Or it was because Alex wasn’t at all familiar with Maggie’s non-American cultural parts. Alex was certain she could have made more of an effort, shown more interest in these parts, ask more questions, try harder to understand what it was like to be a person of color in a country that had an obvious problem with racism not only towards aliens. Hadn’t Maggie told her right when they had first gone to the bar that she had always felt a bit like an alien herself? Alex cursed at herself for not picking up on that, for not making sure to learn more, try harder. There it was again, she just wasn’t good enough for Maggie. She just wasn’t enough for anyone.

She saw Maggie hug the woman tightly before grabbing their food and drinks and making her way back over to Alex, so she turned around quickly, trying to force down everything she was feeling.

“There you go, babe”, Maggie said with a bright smile when she reached their table. “The chicken wings here are supposed to be awesome so I got you some of them. You’re free to have some of the mozzarella sticks, too, if I get either a lap dance or a flash grenade… Al, are you okay?”

Maggie had stopped her ranting and was looking at Alex with a worried expression.

“Yeah, sure why?”, Alex quickly replied, but she could hear that she didn’t sound like it at all.

“Bad memories?”, Maggie wanted to know in a soft voice, reaching over for Alex’s hand which she withdrew out of reflex.

“Ok, no touching”, Maggie stated, her expression worried but full of understanding. “Do you wanna get out of here? Maybe this wasn’t a good idea, I’m sorry…”

“No, that’s… that’s not it”, Alex forced herself to say. She cleared her throat.

“Okay, then what is it?”, Maggie wanted to know, her eyes darting between Alex’s quickly. Alex could tell that Maggie was trying hard to figure out what was going on.

“Uhm, who… who was that… back at the bar?”, Alex finally conceded, unable to bear the tension anymore.

“Oh, ooooh”, Maggie seemed to finally have caught on. “No Alex, it’s not like that. You don’t have to worry, I promise. She’s an old friend, we’ve known each other back from while I was still in Gotham.”

“Okay”, Alex replied, trying to keep the hurt out of her voice and obviously failing, because Maggie’s expression got slightly panicked now.

“Al, seriously, there is no one in the world you have to be jealous about”, she tried to assure her. “I’ve never loved anyone the way that I love you and I would never trade that for anything.”

She looked at Alex, her eyes pleading now.

“I know it can’t be fun to run into my exes every other week and I’m really sorry about that, but _you_ are the one I’ve been looking for my whole life. The others just can’t compare in any way”, Maggie continued her voice cracking a bit now.

“So, she _is_ one of your exes”, Alex stated rather coldly. Somehow, she wanted to believe what Maggie was saying and until half an hour ago she had believed all of that. She didn’t know where these insecurities were suddenly coming from.

“Well no, not exactly”, Maggie answered, her voice small now. “As I said, I met her back in Gotham in a club and we started hanging out. She’s probably the closest thing I had to a friend in years. Sometimes one with benefits, I won’t lie to you about that. I didn’t know she had moved to National City too, so I wanted to catch up for a few minutes. She’s here with a woman she’s only on her second date with so she didn’t want to introduce me and get back to her quickly, otherwise I would have dragged her over here to introduce you in seconds.”

Maggie looked at Alex for a few seconds and Alex felt like she couldn’t look back at her, so she averted her eyes.

“Alex, you’re the one I chose and will always choose over everyone and everything else”, Maggie said, trying to catch her eyes with her own gaze. When Alex still didn’t react, she added in a voice that Alex could hardly make out over the loud music: “You’re everything I want and you’re so much more than enough for me Alex Danvers, you’re more than I’ll ever deserve.”

It was like Maggie had talked to her bare, naked soul. Alex’s eyes finally snapped back up to Maggie’s. She could feel her own eyes burning with unshed tears and her heart broke when she saw that her girlfriend’s eyes were shining with them, too.

“I’m… I’m sorry, Mags”, Alex croaked in a hoarse voice. “I just… I should do more, I should be more interested in where you come from, all the parts that make you you and I… I haven’t and…”

“Woah, stop, babe”, Maggie cut in between. “Al, I haven’t exactly made it easy for you to see anything from my… past. I shoved a lot of those things so far down that even I can’t reach them anymore. You didn’t do anything wrong. And you certainly have never made me feel like I couldn’t talk to you about those things. Al, you are the person that knows me best on this and every other planet out there. And you are the first one that has ever made me believe that you chose me for me. And I’m trying hard to accept that. So please try and believe that I do that, too. Please?”

Maggie had placed one of her hands on the table in between them, but she didn’t reach to touch Alex this time. She just looked at her with soft eyes, her expression so open and vulnerable that it clashed oddly with the party going on around them.

Alex swallowed and placed her hand in Maggie’s, nodding nearly imperceptibly.

“I will”, Alex finally said. “I will always try anything for you, I promise. I’m sorry, I don’t know what’s going on. I was always fine before, I didn’t have a problem when we met Emily or any other of your exes really. I don’t know where that’s coming from, I…”

“Al, it’s okay, don’t apologize”, Maggie said again, squeezing Alex’s hand. “Maybe the whole scene did trigger some bad memories or feelings after all. What do you say if I grab a bag and we get these to go and enjoy them on your couch instead?”

Maggie looked serious with this proposition and Alex contemplated for a second. Maybe these deep-rooted insecurities of her were enforced by some unrecognized flash backs of the old days when she was struggling with her studying, work, relationships, alcohol and everything else. But she wasn’t that person anymore and she didn’t want to leave another club evening with bad memories, so she shook her head.

“No, I wanna stay”, she replied. “I wanna eat this delicious smelling food and laugh and dance with you and make new memories. I don’t wanna lose dancing again, I just got it back.”

“You sure?”, Maggie inquired again, her eyes studying Alex’s face.

“I’m sure”, Alex assured her with a small smile.

“Are we good? Or do you wanna go get some fresh air for a few minutes and talk for a bit?”, Maggie asked, her expression nothing but honest and open. Alex could actually see in her eyes that she was Maggie’s first priority and wondered why she had doubted that so much a minute ago.

“No, we’re good”, Alex answered, then added with a grin. “If… I get mozzarella sticks, that is.”

Maggie chuckled, shaking her head but moving the bowl with the sticks to the middle of the table.

“I suppose I have to surrender them without getting the lap dance or a flash grenade?”, she stated with a smirk, observing Alex who already had a mozzarella stick in her left and a chicken wing in her right hand.

“I suppose not”, Alex shot back with a grin. “I would offer you a chicken wing, but…”

“Yeah yeah, Danvers, you don’t get me to regret being a vegetarian, so stop trying”, Maggie retorted, laughing.

They got back into their usual banter easily and when they moved back to the dance floor and Alex was pressed close against Maggie, feeling her assuring warmth, her hands roaming Alex’s body perhaps slightly possessively, she felt back to her old self, believing whole heartedly that Maggie did indeed choose her and that what they had was exactly what they both had been looking for their whole life. She smiled, burying her face in Maggie’s neck, inhaling her familiar scent and enjoying the fact that Kara and Maggie had made sure she got dancing back into her life. Maybe that was a reason to give Maggie that lap dance after all…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a bit harder to write because it touches some delicate issues. I still don't feel like I handled them perfectly, especially the poc part. If you wanna talk about that or anything else, just [contact me on tumblr](http://tonxi.tumblr.com/).  
> Of course I'm always happy about comments or feedback here as well :)
> 
> Ah, and if you need a visual for that [Sanvers lap dance: I made a fanart a few weeks ago ;)](http://tonxi.tumblr.com/post/169666839733/did-one-more-digital-fanart-today-to-celebrate-my)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments are always appreciated :)  
> Also, corrections are welcome as I'm not a native speaker.
> 
> You can also find me over on [tumblr: Tonxi](http://tonxi.tumblr.com/)


End file.
